


I Fell in Love with the Devil

by Kyra_Gold



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel!Reader, Angst, Comedy, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/mild comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Gold/pseuds/Kyra_Gold
Summary: Collection of oneshots involving Obey Me! characters. More tags/characters to be added.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 135
Kudos: 687





	1. Read to Me | Satan x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Being sick sucks.. I wish I had a friend/boyfriend like Satan. Can’t get his voice out of my head after that call and I can just see he’d be perfect for reading to you.

**Summary:** _Being so far away from home, it gets hard sometimes. Being sick and so far away from home have never felt worse before. Thank god for Satan being there for you._

* * *

Who would have thought that you’d ever get sick? In Devildom at that. Yet here you were, laying in your bed, deep under covers and coughing. Your head was pounding like someone has been squeezing it tight, feeling worse every minute longer.

You’ve already skipped breakfast and most classes by then, so you were sure that Lucifer will come bursting through doors sooner or later, wondering where you were. Your phone was god knows where, definitely on silent mode or you’d be hearing it ring every second. Part of you felt glad that no one was there to disturb your re—

“Oi!” There was banging on your doors.

Groaning, you glared at doors, recognizing Mammom’s voice in a second.

“I know you’re inside! Open the doors!” Mammon’s loudness made your headache worse.

Turning in bed, you pulled covers over your head along with your pillow, but soon you were unable to breathe properly. Gasping for air, you sprung in sitting position, headache coming onto you stronger than before. You heard more voices on the other side of the doors before it quieted down. Letting out a shaky breath, you moved closer to the headboard, putting many pillows behind so your back wouldn’t hurt. With chest heaving, you were getting more tired and all you wanted was to sleep.

Just as you made yourself somehow comfortable, there was a knock on your doors.

“[Name]?” A voice called out for you.

Blinking, you looked towards the doors. “…Lucifer?” you whisper-called.

“Are you alright?” Lucifer’s voice held worry.

“Yes…” your voice croaked, making you cringe at the sound. “I’m sorry… I didn’t think it’s that time where I’d get sick…” you admitted shamelessly.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

You hesitated. “O-okay…” you murmured before you even remembered your doors were locked. With a cough, you stood up and slowly made your way to the doors. Unlocking them, you opened them just a bit to look at the oldest brother, who glanced down at you. His expression seemed to be unreadable, but the moment he caught sight of you it broke into worry.

“Go back to bed.” Was his simple statement.

You found yourself shaking your head. “I’m okay …” even though both of you knew you weren’t.

“I won’t say it twice, [Name].” his voice was stern and you immediately backed down. “I’ll tell one of the brothers to bring you some soup and medicine from the human world as we do not have any here.”

With a silent nod you watched Lucifer form a small smile before he turned and walked away. There was confusion on your face, there was no doubt, but you closed the doors and walked back to your bed, trying to make yourself comfortable like before. Yet nothing seemed to work. No matter how much you tried to force yourself to sleep it didn’t work.

It didn’t seem like much time had passed until you heard soft knocks once more. You looked towards, already speaking: “It’s open,” and cringing hearing yourself becoming worse.

The doors opened and the first thing you recognized was blond hair and green eyes. Your heart skipped a beat, seeing Satan on your doorway. Lucifer must have known of your small crush on his brother, otherwise you were sure he wouldn’t be there.

“…were sick.” His voice brought you back to reality and you blinked your eyes.

“Yes …” you breathed out, having a hunch what he said.

Satan’s expression softened as he approached your bed. He was holding a plate with a bowl, cup and what you guessed was medicine. You scooted further into the back, so you wouldn’t infect him even though you knew he wouldn’t get sick. After all, angels and demons hardly ever get sick. If they do at all. An expression appeared on his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came, making you think you must have mistaken it.

“May I?” his voice was unusually quiet and it took you a moment to realize he meant if he could sit down.

“O-of course…” you responded with a small smile and observed him sit down.

He did so carefully and elegantly and it yet again reminded you just who had most say in his upbringing. Your smile widened. With a raised eyebrow, he watched you with a plate then on his lap. Before either of you could say anything, you were forced into fit of coughing, throat hurting from it. Tears sprung into your eyes as you barely managed to catch a breath and Satan’s chest ached at the sight of you. He knew humans were weak, but he never thought someone could be _this_ much. Especially not when it came to _you_.

“Here …” he murmured and brought a mug to your hands.

You weren’t sure where it came from, but you took it. Taking a sip, you frowned, grimacing at the drink in it.

“Is it not sweet enough? Too sweet?” he questioned, his eyebrows creased together.

“I don’t like tea…” you answered only to start coughing again. “Makes nose stuffy …” you managed to add.

Satan remained silent, only to let out a silent sigh a moment later. “I’ll keep it in mind.” The corners of his lips turned into a small, gentle smile. “But drink at least this much I brought. Just to keep me at ease.”

You couldn’t say no to that.

Once comfortably back in bed with a plate on a desk by the window, you stared at Satan. “Thank you …” your voice was hoarse and your breathing was rather loud.

“You’re welcome.” Satan smiled. “Do you need anything else?”

“Read to me.” You said before you could stop yourself.

Satan blinked with eyes. “Read?” he repeated.

Cheeks dark both from embarrassment and the cold, you covered your face only to almost choke at the suffocation you felt. Pulling the blanket down, you took in a couple of deep breaths and realized a bit lately that Satan wasn’t in your room anymore. You frowned, wondering when he managed to leave your side and felt slight disappointment building inside you. Your lips formed an unintentional pout as your eyes welled up. You weren’t sure what you did or said wrong, but it hurt.

Just when you were about to cover yourself again, you heard doors open. Unconsciously you looked towards and saw Satan breathing heavily.

“Sorry,” he spoke, “I didn’t have any book with me so I ran to get one.”

“Eh …?” you murmured, seeing his hair was messed as well.

“You wanted me to read you, right?” His cheeks were flushed and you didn’t know if it was from running or from feeling embarrassed, but you felt warm.

“Yeah,” you nodded with a smile. “You didn’t have to run though.” you chuckled and added; “I have one book here.”

“Oh…” Satan’s cheeks darkened, this time certainly from embarrassment. “Of course,” he coughed, eyes looking everywhere else than you. “So,” he murmured, his eyes looking into yours; “which one would you like me to read.”

“I don’t mind if it’s yours.” You answered almost immediately.

“It’s a criminal book I took…” he sweat dropped.

“Oh?” your eyes widened at that and unconsciously looked at the book he was holding. “Michael Katz … Krefeld …?” you read, eyes tilted to the side. “I know the author and I love his books—well, series.” You admitted.

“You do?” Satan seemed surprised.

“I enjoy criminal books more than romance if I’m honest.” You said and looked at the book. “That one I believe is the Ravn series?”

“Indeed it is. The first one as a matter of fact.” he agreed with a nod. “I wasn’t sure which one I should bring, so I took the first one I saw.” He smiled when you laughed, but immediately began patting your back when another coughing fit overcame you.

“I’m … okay …” you choked, wiping the tears that managed to escape. “It’s just…it’s just the usual cold…”

“This cannot be the usual cold.” He frowned at you. He wanted to say more, but when you shook your head and held onto his arm, visibly shaking from the coughing fit, sudden unshed tears and fever, he backed down. Satan helped you lay on your back, but not before making sure it was in a position most comfortable for you to both rest, breathe and sleep.

Once visibly content on both, your and his, side, Satan held the book and opened it on the first page. He looked your way once more to make sure you’re okay. You gave him a small smile, wrapping blanket tighter around yourself. Silent chuckle escaped him before he shook his head and looked back at the book. He glanced over the first words and began reading aloud.

His voice filled your room. You found yourself staring at Satan, who continued to read like he was alone – although he acknowledged your presence very much – until your eyes began to grow heavy. You weren’t sure how much time has passed, nor at which chapter he already was, but one moment you blinked your eyes and then next and next until they remained closed. Your, rather loud, breathing made Satan glance at you and a small smile graced his lips when he saw you asleep.

Putting the book aside for a moment, he reached for the blanket and covered you up to your chin. With a content nod, he stood and walked over to grab for chair before he walked back to your side. Placing the chair right by your head, he sat down and reached for the book. Taking one last look at you, he found himself smiling wider and for a split second he found himself wanting to kiss you on forehead. He was quick to shake his head, trying to put the thought out. Instead he opened the book and continued to read aloud where he left. He wasn’t sure if his voice reached you or not, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop reading to you.

“S…tan…” You mumbled.

“Hm?” Satan hummed and looked at you. Seeing you were still asleep, he was ready to continue, but your next words stopped him from doing so; “…ove yo…u…”

He blinked his eyes before they opened wide. He stared at you, his cheeks turning red, much darker along with his ears as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He was quick to shake his head, trying to convince himself that what you said wasn’t true after all you were sick and sleeping. You were most certainly sleep talking at that same moment, because there’s no way you’d be awake. And him? That you would … _love_ someone like him? He could hardly believe it.

A soft touch against his arm made him jolt. He turned your way and saw you looking at him. Your face was red and he couldn’t read if it were from a sudden half-asleep confession or from your fever. Yet the way your grip tightened on his jacket told him it was from confession.

Letting out a shaky breath, the corners of Satan’s lips turned into a soft smile. “Go back to sleep, [Name].”

You followed without hesitation.

And maybe, just _maybe_? His heart skipped a beat and he found himself uttering four words back. Part of him wished you won’t remember them. Different part of him wish you did.


	2. Protecting You | Mammon x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can’t find it funny when the brothers “gang” up on Mammon. I know he has his moments, but sometimes they go too far away and this oneshot is inspired by that Devilgram story “one too many insults”. While the content is not the same, I do believe there are many times arguments like these happen. Mammon deserves all the cuddles he can get.

**Summary:** Witnessing another argument between brothers, Mammon can’t handle it when he sees you, so he runs away. Without thinking, you follow him only to end in an argument that leaves Lucifer stunned.

* * *

You were lying in your bed, reading a book when you heard a loud noise. It was no mistake you recognized Lucifer and Leviathan, but there was also Mammon’s voice. Usually you wouldn’t pay much attention to it if it weren’t for more voices that followed. Knowing it was most likely another argument between brothers, you tried not to intervene, yet hearing Mammon’s wavering voice made you pull on the invisible strings.

Standing on your feet you slowly approached the doors and opened them. Voices grew louder and you stepped out, seeing Mammon cornered by his brothers. Your chest ached at the sight. He seemed rather uncomfortable. You didn’t manage to hear much of the argument aside from money and greed being mentioned when your eyes caught Mammon’s.

Before anyone could comprehend what happened, Mammon was gone.

There was silence and the first one to hear you was Belphegor, who stood by the stairs. He called out for you, eyes then turning on you, but you were already gone from their sights. You ran past them, ignoring their calls as the only mission you had was to find Mammon. You couldn’t really explain why, but seeing him cornered like that, made you sad. And the moment he saw you, that clear pain that crossed his face for just a moment only made you feel worse.

The path after Mammon followed out of the House of Lamentation and into the cloudy weather. You weren’t exactly sure why you ran out in nothing but shorts and oversized T-shirt-your pyjama to say so, but you ran out without thinking.

Running down the street, part of you felt glad that they were already empty, no demon in sight, yet part of you began to feel terrified when you heard thunder in the distance. You didn’t know much of the weather in Devildom, yet you heard stories of brimstone, sulphuric acid and boiling water rain. While you haven’t seen the rain yet, it still left a terrifying feeling inside the closer thunder rumbled.

You reached a closed store just in time you heard something in the dark alley beside. Coming to a stop, your chest was heaving, breathing fast as you slowly approached it. The first thing you recognized was white hair that looked so soft. Your chest tightened when you saw Mammon trying to hide, trying to make himself invisible. Carefully approaching, you knelt beside the demon and wrapped arms around him.

Mammon tensed at your touch and tried to push you away, yet you found the strength you didn’t know you had.

“I’m sorry…” You whispered, breaking the silence. “I’m so sorry…”

“W-why are ya-ya apologizin’?” he stuttered over his words. “Ya did no-nothin’ wrong …”

“Still,” you shook your head. “It hurts me when you’re in pain.” You admitted quietly and tightened your embrace when another thunder reached your ears, hoping Mammon wouldn’t feel it.

Yet he did nonetheless. Pulling away with more force, his tear-stained cheeks made you smile softly. Before you could do or say anything, he looked you over, frowning. “W-why are ya dressed like this?” he asked.

You looked down at yourself and sheepishly smiled. “I…I just ran after you.” You admitted.

Mammon’s cheeks darkened. He was quick to take off his jacket and wrap it around your shoulders. He looked up into the sky, expression turning that into worry. “We should go somewhere safe. It’s goin’ to rain.”

“Let’s go back to Lamentation.” You said without thinking.

The demon stilled. He averted his gaze.

“You can stay in my room, I don’t mind.” you reached for his hands, gripping them just a bit tighter. “I don’t want to see you out in such a state…”

Mammon stared at you before he closed his eyes and sighed. After a moment of silence, he nodded. You smiled softly, but jumped with a yelp when thunder rumbled nearby.

“Are ya scared of thunder?” Mammon questioned.

Biting your lower lip, you hesitated to answer, knowing he’d most likely began to tease you. But what he did next, left you speechless and with wide eyes. Instead of teasing you, he wrapped his arms around you in a protective gesture. He was already on his feet with you against his chest and before you could call his name, you were already at Lamentation.

You blinked your eyes, barely comprehending his wings disappearing right in front of you when you looked at him. His horns were still present, but they grew smaller until they disappeared.

“M-Mammon?” you whisper-called his name.

His cheeks darkened, eyes avoiding your gaze. “S-sorry… I just…didn’t want to see ya bein’ terrified…” he scratched his cheek, refusing to meet your gaze.

Your chest felt warm at his gesture and you unconsciously smiled. “Thank you,” you held his hand and looked around only to find yourself in your bedroom. You frowned at the sight, but knowing Mammon did this, you couldn’t be angry at him. “H-how did we get here so fast?” you asked, curiosity getting the best of you. “I didn’t know demons could teleport themselves unless being summoned.”

“We can’t really…” he answered and sat on your bed, already making himself at home. “Dunno how it works either.” He shrugged.

Nodding in understanding, you sat beside him, eyes focused on him. He was still avoiding your gaze, but this time it wasn’t because of embarrassment or shyness. It was of … fear.

“What’s wrong?” your voice was quiet, almost like a whisper. “I-I’ve never seen you react the way you did before. Did they pull another prank on you?” Your hand found his once more and you squeezed it tight.

Pursuing lips into a thin line, he remained silent.

“Mammon,” With a rise of your other hand, you placed it on his cheek, moving it so you looked into his eyes. They didn’t shine like they usually did and although he tried to hide it behind a smile, it hurt you to see him fake it. “It hurts me to see you like this. I care for you a lot.”

“If ya’re gonna say that I’ll think ya mean somethin’ else.” His voice was hoarse and he unconsciously leaned forward as did you.

Your expression softened, the corner of your lips turning in a small smile. _Perhaps …?_ You wondered and just as your lips were inches from his, a knock pulled you both out of trance.

“[Name] are you inside?” It was Asmodeus.

With a blink, Mammon was gone from your sight. Expression falling, you let out a sigh and stood. Walking towards the doors, you opened them to see the demon stand in front, looking at you in worry. It soon morphed into relief when he smiled gently.

“Lucifer wants to talk with you.” He said ever so softly.

“Lucifer?” You repeated slightly confused.

“You did run out alone and in your … pyjama.” Asmodeus gestured at your outfit that still consisted of shorts and T-shirt. “On top of that, Solomon came by and said he found you running in the street right before it began to rain.” He stopped, like he was considering if he should say it or not. “Lucifer…has been quite upset with you.”

Sweat dropping, you sighed. “Where is he?” In a way you expected the reaction of the oldest brother when you ran out. You know you have to be careful when talking to him.

“In his room.” Asmodeus smiled, a knowing glint in his eyes before he leant forward, his lips brushing against your cheek as he whispered; “Take care of my foolish brother.” His eyes were focused on something – or rather someone – behind you and you didn’t have to guess twice on who when you felt the murderous aura.

A smile ever so sweet that sent chills down Asmodeus’ spine – although he’d never admit it – spread across your lips and he pulled away. “Thank you for telling me, Asmodeus. I will change my clothes and go to Lucifer’s room.”

“Okay!” The blond chirped and added: “I’ll wait for you here.” before you closed the door.

Leaning on it, you closed your eyes and let out a silent sigh. Pushing yourself away, you turned only to be met with Mammon standing right in front of you. You startled at his sudden appearance and he looked apologetic about it.

“I’m sorry…” he murmured, his voice unusually quiet. “You’re getting in trouble because of me.”

“No,” You shook your head already reaching out for him. “I don’t care if I face Diavolo’s wrath itself, but I’d always come to your aid.” You smiled and something in Mammon switched. You couldn’t read his expression as nothing was shown and before you could say anything more, he turned from you. An unsettling feeling spread inside of you and you took it as a sign of rejection. Biting your lower lip hard, you tried to prevent tears from escaping as you quickly grabbed sweats that laid on the chair and rushed out of the room.

Forgetting Asmodeus waited for you outside, you stumbled into him.

“Oh!” you gasped, teary eyes wide. “A-Asmodeus …” you stuttered out his name.

His smile that was present until a second ago, disappeared at the sight of your expression. “My, my, what had my foolish brother done to you this time?”

Your lip quivered, realizing he knew Mammon was inside. “N-nothing,” you averted his gaze and mentally hit yourself for not putting sweats on inside before you ran out. Not letting Asmodeus say a word, you quickly slipped into sweats and was already walking away from him.

Asmodeus blinked, slightly confused at your reaction, but soon rushed after you.

“Who else knows he’s here?” You broke the silence first, curiosity visible.

“Just me,” the latter answered.

Quietly nodding, you both came to a stop in front of Lucifer’s room. Never had you hesitated until that moment. You were always speaking your mind, yet in that moment, you couldn’t bring yourself to knock at door and walk in to meet with Lucifer’s anger that certainly awaited you. Feeling hands on your shoulders, you looked at Asmodeus, whose smile was gentle, warm.

“I’ll wait for you here.”

Your shoulders slumped from relief that someone has your back, and a small smile spread across your lips. “Thank you,” you whispered.

Giving you a gentle push, you took in a deep breath and knocked on doors. Hearing Lucifer’s; “Come in,” you reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Looking one last time at Asmodeus, he nodded and you walked inside.

Lucifer was sitting by his desk, attention on the papers he was signing, completely ignoring your appearance – or so your thought.

“You called for me?” Your voice was unusually quiet.

Lucifer came to a stop as he put the pen down, stood from the chair and faced you. A chill ran down your spine when your eyes met his, undeniably anger and disappointment visible in them.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.” You blurted out, feeling more terrified of his silence than his outburst of rage.

Narrowing his eyebrows, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. “As it appears so.” He murmured and leaned on the desk behind. He crossed his arms over his chest and focused back on you. “Why do you always do things without thinking?” he huffed like a parent scolding their child and you flinched at his tone. “Always running away. Never listen to me when I tell you to stop pushing your nose when it’s none of your business.” His gaze hardened. “It’s almost like you’re a magnet for trouble as it follows you everywhere you go.”

“Sorry…” you murmured, eyes turning downcast.

“Did you find him?”

You blinked, gaze lifting.

“Mammon,” Lucifer explained. “Did you find him?”

For a moment you wanted to say yes, but you found yourself shaking your head. “No,” If Lucifer didn’t believe you, he was hiding it too well. “I-I met Solomon and he offered to accompany me back to the house. I-I kind of g-got lost…” you lied.

“So I’ve heard.” He nodded in acceptance. Pushing himself off the desk, he approached you. “I expect you not to do anything foolish anymore.” His eyes bore _through_ you and you shuddered at the intensity. “Yet from the experience that’s unlikely to be the case.” He sighed.

“Why do you do that?” You blurted without thinking.

Lucifer blinked, confused. “Why do I do what?”

“Always taking anger out on Mammon. Always accuse him first. Never asking if he’s okay when accused wrongly.”

Lucifer seemed taken aback, speechless at your questions.

“And not just you,” You continued, seeing as you finally had a chance to corner him. “The rest as well. I know he’s greedy, talks and does things without thinking, but he’s your brother. You always push him to the edge. Sometimes over and when he tries to fight back you always oppress him more. You’re not fair. None of you are. Have you ever considered his feelings? Have you ever listened to him to explain why he did it? Let him explain that it was a misunderstanding? Ever not looked down on him and actually treated him as someone equal?”

“I believe that’s the matter between us brothers and not an outsider.” His voice was cold, words harsh and it stung.

“Now I’m an _outsider_?” You raised your voice, scoffing. “You’re so _full_ of yourself, Lucifer.”

“Watch your words, _human_.” His eyes glinted with anger, tension growing in the room. “I will not have a _mere human_ belittle me.”

Standing firm, you glared at him. “What are you going to do, huh?” You taunted, despite knowing it was a bad idea. Taking a step forward, your chin was raised like it wanted to look down on Lucifer although he was taller than you. It only seemed to make him angrier. “You know what? Fuck you.”

Without letting Lucifer argue back, you turned and stormed out of the room, completely ignoring Asmodeus who tried to stop you. He managed to grab you by the arm when you turned around the corner, but the glare you gave him sent a shiver down his spine. He was quick to release you, letting you continue your way back to your room, completely ignoring the rage you still felt was aimed at your retreating form.

Once you were back in the comfort of your bedroom, your whole expression and posture relaxed the moment you saw Mammon asleep on your bed. A small smile spread across your lips as you quietly approached the bed. Your phone was on the night table and you took it, seeing a couple of missed calls and unanswered messages from the brothers. You couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for ignoring them, but you felt hurt at the way they treated Mammon. Kneeling on the floor, you leaned arms on your bed, chin on top, eyes focused on the white haired demon with phone back on your night table. He looked at peace and you couldn’t find it in yourself to wake him to at least change into his clothes that you had in your closet from how many times he stayed over. You let him sleep instead.

“Don’t worry, Mammon…” You whispered, “I’ll protect you from everyone.” Leaning forward you pressed a kiss on top of his head before going back into kneeling position. Tilting head to the side, you continued to observe the sleeping demon until sleep began to overtake you.


	3. Broken Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay, so first of all I want to say this was based on “your 5th emoji is the brothers’ reaction to your return to Devildom”, to which I got this one: 🙄 and you know how it all goes onward then. This changed from one idea to another and before I knew it, this came out. Now I was thinking of publishing it before, but I got a call from the company and well...not very good news indeed, but it’s understandable for the time we live in. Also I’m just tiny bit tipsy, just tiny bit, but here it is. I didn’t want you to wait longer for it.  
> Also there’s no “pair” in this one, MC/reader is more like a younger sister to the brothers and perhaps there’s just tiny bit of side Simeon x reader instead :3c
> 
> Just a warning: a character's death is only mentioned once, otherwise nothing graphic.

**Summary:** _You didn’t know why they suddenly distanced themselves from you. You thought they’d be happy to see you back in Devildom. You’ve never been so wrong before._

* * *

You were smiling as you bid your family goodbye. Although reluctantly they allowed you to go back to the exchange program. You still weren’t sure how Diavolo managed to convince your parents and how everything came to be, but then again it shouldn’t surprise you either. He  _ was _ the prince of Devildom after all.

With a hum, you walked to the place Barbatos mentioned and waited. Two weeks back home felt both too short and too long. You missed your family, you couldn’t deny that. But the brothers certainly did grow on you as well. And not just demon brothers. There were also Solomon, Simeon, Luke, Diavolo and Barbatos. Although you didn’t have much contact with the last two, you certainly missed to dote on Luke. No matter how much he tried to deny and be angry at you for how you treated him, he certainly grew up to you.

“Hello [Name].” A male voice called and your smile widened.

“Barbatos,” You called for the man, who returned the smile without hesitation.

“You ready?” he asked.

Without a word, you nodded and before you knew it, you were standing in the student council room. You spotted the two angels, the sorcerer and the prince, but there was no sign of brothers. If you found it odd, you didn’t show it as you approached Luke and wrapped his small, yet slightly taller, form into a warm and tight embrace. The said angel squeaked and tried to free himself only to glare at Simeon, who was chuckling.

“I missed your cookies, Luke!” You grinned and pulled away.

Luke’s cheeks were dark as he tried to neat his clothes. “We-we were only separated for t-two weeks.” He couldn’t help the stutter. “But if you wish, we can make some later.” His expression brightened and your grin widened as you nodded.

“It’s good to see you again.” Simeon spoke and approached you, Solomon right behind.

“You as well,” You smiled at the two before you turned to Diavolo. “I didn’t think I’d come back so quickly…” you chuckled, scratching the side of your cheek.

“Ah, yes, we tried to keep it a secret, since we didn’t know what will be the result of the first student exchange.” Diavolo replied. “I’m not sure how much we succeeded, but it’s good to see you back.”

This time you couldn’t help to ask; “Where are the brothers?”

At that Diavolo’s smile cracked, but it soon returned. It was just for a split second, so you didn’t pay much attention to it. “Most likely studying for the exams.”

“Already?” Your eyes widened. “How much did I miss?”

“Not much,” Simeon spoke. “We arrived a day prior, but it’s mostly just what we learned the past year, nothing new.” He smiled.

“Oh…” you murmured and nodded.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable?” Diavolo spoke and you nodded. “Barbatos,” he looked at his head butler, who bowed with his head and reached for your suitcase.

“If you’d follow me,” he smiled softly at you.

You returned, but before you left, you looked back at your three classmates. “Maybe we could get a cup of tea at Purgatory Hall later to catch up?” you asked.

“Of course,” Solomon agreed. Simeon and Luke nodded, the latter quite excited.

With one last nod and smile, you turned and followed Barbatos. Biting on your lower lip, you meddled with fingers before you unconsciously raised your hand and scratched your forehead. Something was amiss and you didn’t know what. Something was wrong, yet no matter how much you thought about it, the only picture you saw in your head was the brothers that weren’t there. But then again it shouldn’t worry you. After all, if they were studying, you certainly didn’t wish to disturb them. Yet that sentence didn’t leave your head.

Before you knew it, you reached the House of Lamentation. You followed Barbatos inside and smiled at those familiar stairs and portraits that were still hung on the wall. Hearing a voice in the kitchen, your smile widened when you recognized Beelzebub and Belphegor, yet just like they felt your presence, they quieted down.

“Hey, Barbatos,” You called for the demon once you reached your room. He looked at you. “Did something happen while I was gone?”

“No,” he shook his head. “What makes you think so?”

Parting your lips, you wanted to answer, but decided against it. “It’s nothing.” You shook your head. “Thank you,” you smiled and watched the demon disappear in the way you came from. Biting the inner of your cheek, you narrowed your eyebrows, hearing the sudden silence and not a single voice anywhere around. For some reason it bothered you more than it should.

With a shrug you turned and walked into your room. Everything was still the same as you left it. There was no dust around, which meant it was being cleaned, but everything was in place. It surprised you as you thought some of the things would be missing. Putting your suitcase on the bed, you walked over to the desk and smiled at a photo frame that was still there. It was a photo of you with all seven brothers, taken a couple of months ago. You stood between Mammon and Levi, but you stared at Asmodeus, who was pushing Mammon down, wanting to get closer to you. Satan looked unamused behind Levi with Beelzebub holding a bag of chips in his hand. Belphegor was leaning on Levi, who was trying to push his brother off while Lucifer’s eyes were shut, his horns visible. You remembered the day clearly and for a moment you wanted to summon Mammon into your bedroom instead, wanting to meet him first.

Pouting at the realization you still didn’t have enough magical power, unlike a certain sorcerer, you decided to quickly unpack before you searched for the brothers. It was no lie you missed them. All you hoped was that this two-weeks long vacation didn’t meddle with your friendship.

Once done, you grabbed your D.D.D and left the bedroom. You hummed to yourself, wondering how you should greet them. You didn’t watch where you were walking, so the moment you turned around the corner, you bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry!” you were quick to apologize only to widen your eyes when you saw Satan standing right in front of you.

His expression morphed from surprise, to anger and last to confusion as he stared down at you. “You’re back?” he asked and you smiled.

“Just arrived,” you replied, but something was off. His expression changed, so you couldn’t read him as clearly as you could. It felt like you were back to square one. “Did…something happen?” you asked slowly, unsure.

“No,” he shook his head. “Why?”

“Well…” you began, but decided against saying it. “It’s good to see you again.”

Pursuing lips into a thin line, Satan nodded. “You as well.” His voice, action itself, seemed even colder than before. “Well then, I must go to the library.” He added and disappeared down the hallway before you could talk more.

You watched in silence, feeling sadness overtake the happiness you felt not too long ago. Looking back ahead, you continued your way towards Mammon’s room, although now, you didn’t exactly feel like searching for him.  _ What if he also acts cold? _ You thought to yourself.

You shook your head, forcing a smile upon your lips.  _ Mammon wouldn’t. Why would he? Maybe I upset Satan and I don’t know? _ You began thinking, going through memory, searching for any clue as to why the Avatar of Wrath would be upset with you. You couldn’t come up with anything.

Reaching Mammon’s room, you stood in front, hand raised, but didn’t move to knock. You stared at his door.  _ What should I say? Will he even open the door? _ You felt your heart speed up rapidly. Your eyes grew just a bit wider, internally panicking and before you thought to the end, you knocked.

You waited.

There was silence.

You knocked again, feeling tears prickle in your eyes.

Nothing.

Lowering your head, you turned and walked away. Maybe Beelzebub would tell you where Mammon is?

Reaching the dining hall, you forced a smile upon your lips when you spotted the twins. Beelzebub was eating one of his puddings while Belphegor was leaning on the table, sleeping. That was just like them.

“Hey,” You chirped a greeting.

Beelzebub’s eyes fell on you and he stopped his movement. Belphegor opened one eye before he closed it back and continued to sleep. That wasn’t the reaction you expected. Then again, what were you even expecting?

“H-had you seen Ma-Mammon?” you stuttered.

“He’s been gone the whole day.” Beelzebub answered.

A sigh of relief escaped your lips. Maybe he wasn’t avoiding you. Your smile softened and took a step closer, but stopped from the way the older twin watched you. A chill ran down your spine as his gaze didn’t move from your form. “H-hey, I-I brought some s-snacks with me. Would you-would you like them?” you asked, hoping to ease the sudden tension.

Beelzebub tilted his head to the side, but it was Belphegor who straightened and spoke; “He’s eating too many snacks already, he doesn’t need more.”

Your expression fell. “Oh…” Belphegor never refused snacks, less alone Beelzebub. “Did I do something wrong?” you asked before you could stop yourself. Their eyes widened, but you didn’t wait for the answer as you turned and left the kitchen. You refused to cry in front of them.

Before you know it, you stood in front of Mammon, who you met on the doorway. Your eyes were wide as were his and you didn’t know what to say, less alone to do.

“Hey,” you blurted.

Mammon’s expression quickly changed to that of a dislike.

_ Just like the first time. _ Your chest tightened. “Mammon?” your voice was quieter, almost a whisper.

“So ya’re back, huh?” he, almost, snarled and you took a step back. “Didn’t think ya’d come back so soon.”

“W-why are you like this?” you asked. Part of you wanted to hear the reason. The bigger part wanted you to walk away. “D-did I do something? Why are you, are you angry at me?”

“Hah?” he scoffed and shook his head, raising his hands. “Why should I be friends with some lowlife like ya?” he pointed his finger into your chest and a tear streamed down your cheek. It didn’t seem to faze him in the least. “Ya shoulda just stay back home.” He pushed past you and disappeared into the house while you stood on the doorway, stunned.

_ He's upset. _ You bit onto your lower lip hard enough to make it bleed.  _ Why? _ You hardly gulped, feeling a lump growing in your throat as you forced yourself to walk away. If Mammon, who was the closest to you, was upset for some reason, you must have done something. But no matter how much you thought about it, when you left two weeks ago, they all acted so friendly. They couldn’t wait to see you again.

You didn’t know where exactly you were walking to, but you soon found yourself in front of Purgatory Hall, smiling at Simeon, who walked out to greet you.

He was smiling back, but it disappeared when he spotted tears on your cheeks. “What’s wrong?” His voice was quiet, soft and you broke down.

You wrapped your arms around him, burying your face into his chest and cried. Simeon embraced you back, but not before he walked you inside and seated you on one of the sofas in the common room. You heard Solomon and Luke exchange words with Simeon, but you didn’t have it in yourself to stop. You could handle anyone being upset with you, anyone but Mammon and Beelzebub. They were the only ones you felt most comfortable with; the only ones you felt protected by.

“It’s okay…” Simeon caressed your back in a soft gesture. “Just let it all out…”

And you did.

-:-

Laying on Luke’s bed, you hiccupped into the blanket. You wiped the tears when you heard a knock and a moment later doors opened. Luke peeked inside, his gaze worried, as he held a plate of tea and cookies.

“I brought some refreshments.” He spoke slowly.

Sitting up, you wiped the remaining of the tears and smiled sadly. Luke took it as a sign to walk towards you, placing the plate on the night table beside bed. “Th-thank you…” you hiccupped and reached for the tea. The cup wasn’t hot, which was perfect and the moment you tasted the tea, a softer smile spread across your lips.

“Simeon brought some herbs from Celestial Realm. They’re good to calm down.” Luke was quick to explain.

“Thank you,” you whispered and looked towards the doors when Simeon walked inside.

“How are you feeling?” Simeon asked and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at you.

Averting your gaze, you wanted to lie, yet you couldn’t. Not to them. And even if you did, they would know. “I don’t know…” you said instead. “I don’t even know what I did wrong…” you murmured, more tears pricking in your eyes.

“Simeon!” Luke hissed, panicking at your sight.

“It’s okay,” you were quick to speak, assuring the young angel with a gentle smile. “I mean; I knew some-something was wrong when I di-din’t get their messages. O-or when I saw Satan and he-he acted like…like before…” you stopped, gulping. “I…” you choked, looking at Simeon. “W-what did I do wrong?”

-:-

A week had passed since your arrival back to the Devildom. Aside from Satan, Belphegor, Beelzebub and Mammon, you hadn’t seen anyone else. You certainly heard Asmodeus a couple of times, but didn’t see him. Lucifer always seemed busy with the projects while Leviathan spent hours inside his bedroom as usually. To say you were hurt was understatement. No matter how much you tried to reach for any of them, you stopped yourself before you could, yet sometimes you still found yourself calling for Mammon or Satan, who were always there, but at the same time not. It frustrated you and it didn’t help the glares Luke was sending the brothers.

“I’ve seen some changes between you and the brothers.” Diavolo said once you caught up to him and Barbatos. Lucifer wasn’t around, which in a way calmed you more than you thought it would.

“Ah…” you scratched the back of your neck while with your other hand, tightened your hold on the books that were pressed against your chest. “We’re not…on good terms at the moment.” You admitted, knowing you couldn’t lie to him.

“I see.” Diavolo hummed.

“Did…Did Lucifer say anything to you?” you dared to ask and looked at the prince.

Diavolo raised his gaze up to the ceiling and tapped his chin. “Not that I remember. When you left, Mammon made a ruckus as did Levi. Beel refused to eat anything for the day, others were normal.” He said and a small smile spread across your lips. “It’s odd. You can demand answers since you’re bound to them.”

“No,” you shook your head, sighing a moment later. “I’ve thought about it many times, but I believe it would hurt more than anything.” You lowered your gaze to the floor. “If they don’t wish to speak, that’s alright. As a matter of fact, I was hoping if I could move to Purgatory Hall?” you looked back at the prince, who widened his eyes. “I have an assignment with Simeon and Solomon and it’d take too long if I remain at the House of Lamentation.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

You nodded. “Of course if there’s free room. I wouldn’t want for another student to be thrown out because of me.”

“There is one empty bedroom.” Barbatos spoke before Diavolo opened his mouth.

Your eyes widened and looked at the other. “Thank you,” You lowered your head and paced up when you spotted Lucifer approaching. In a blink of an eye you disappeared between the crowd, yet you still felt a pair of eyes on your back. Daring to look behind, your eyes widened when they were met with dark ones. Quickly looking ahead, you almost broke into a run, just to get away from  _ his _ eyes.

The next day, your bedroom in the House of Lamentation was empty. If any of the brothers noticed, they didn’t ask, less alone show it.

-:-

“Okay, do you know when the Demon King went to reside at the bottom of the Devildom?” Luke looked at you.

You opened your mouth to answer, but closed it. Narrowing your eyebrows, you tried once again, only to come up with no answer. “Damn it, I’m never good with years or dates.” You groaned and sighed in annoyance.

Luke chuckled. “No exact year has been dated, but it’s said that his last public appearance was at least 1000 years ago.”

“Sometimes I’m jealous of your long lives…” you murmured under your breath and shook your head, chuckling. “Okay, at least 1000 years ago.” You repeated and Luke nodded. “Hm, oh, okay, I got one.” You smiled. “How many layers does an individual have to walk to exit Devildom?” you turned to the young angel, who tilted head to the side.

“Eight?” he looked at you and you nodded. His expression brightened, but before he could ask you a question, you heard a voice coming from one of the classrooms. The doors were wide open and you wondered what’s going on. You looked inside and spotted Solomon talking to—

“—none of your business, Solomon.”

You recognized Asmodeus’ voice. You unconsciously stopped, Luke doing the same, his eyes focused on you. He gripped his notebook tighter, watching your reaction closely.

“It  _ is _ my business. You’re acting cold towards them. Do you know how they feel?” Solomon’s voice was a tad colder than you were used to hearing it. “You made a pact with them, Asmo.”

“Well, I wish I hadn’t!”

The book you were holding fell and their heads snapped towards doors, their eyes looking straight at you. Solomon’s eyes widened and you blinked, looking around like a deer caught in headlights before you reached for the book and continued your way, pretending everything was alright. Luke was staring at you in worry, the book tightly pressed against your side.

“You’re next.” Your voice cracked.

Looking at his notebook, he pursed his lips into a thin line. He was hesitating. “What does…Lucifer’s name mean?”

Spotting the said demon among the crowd of demons that surrounded him made you stop walking. Luke stopped as well, his eyes on you before he looked in the way you were looking. Feeling eyes on him, Lucifer spotted you in a second, his eyes widening at the sight. He looked like he wanted to call for you, but stopped before he could. He turned his head, focusing on the demons instead.

“Morningstar,” you said and turned away.

“That’s right…” Luke agreed, following beside you. Before you turned around the corner, Luke looked at Lucifer and frowned when he saw the said demon looking after them with sadness. Scowling, he sent him a glare before he rushed after you.

-:-

When Diavolo called for your attendance one month after your arrival to Devildom, you thought you had done something wrong. It was quickly proven otherwise when his expression was filled with nothing but sadness and regret.

“Please, sit.” He gestured towards the chair and you did so, although carefully.

“Am I in trouble?” You chuckled, but it was strained.

“[Name],” He called you and you knew he was serious. “It’s about your parents.”

Your eyes widened at what he was saying and before you knew it, you found yourself running out of the office and down the hallway. You heard Solomon’s voice and someone else’s— _ Mammon? _ —, but you didn’t stop. You ran out of the school and back to Purgatory Hall, quick to pack your clothes. Tears were streaming down your cheeks, a memory of your mother resurfacing with your father beside. They were smiling at you, laughing as they talked.

_ “They’ve been involved in a car accident a couple of days ago. A truck hit them straight on, no chance of survival. Barbatos will accompany you home. _ ”

You were heaving, panting for air that didn’t seem to come no matter how much you begged. Chest felt tight around your lungs as the throat seemed to be closing on you. You were choking, struggling for every breath you could barely take. You didn’t process arms wrapped around you, until you felt your body being rocked. Someone was humming, but you couldn’t focus on it. You clang onto those arms like you were afraid to fall again.

“I’m sorry…” The person spoke and you realized it was Simeon. “Diavolo explained the situation to me. I’m so sorry…”

You shut your eyes, wishing everything to be a dream, yet no matter how much you did, this was the reality you had to face.

“If you wish, I can contact Father and ask about them.”

You found yourself nodding and Simeon caressed your head in a soft touch. You couldn’t talk. Then again you knew it would be hard for Simeon to contact Father, yet you still felt gratitude.

Once you’ve calmed down, Barbatos patiently stood on the doorway, waiting for you. Simeon helped you pack your things before you walked towards the door. Barbatos reached for the suitcase and stepped aside. Luke and Solomon stood not too far away, their worried expressions making you tear up again.

“I have a feeling we won’t see each other for a long time.” Luke spoke quietly.

Kneeling down, you pulled him into a tight embrace. “You can always visit me in the human world. Anyone of you.” You looked at Solomon, who softly smiled. “You’re always welcomed.”

“Thank you,” Simeon’s voice was quiet and Solomon lowered his head. “We’ll make sure to visit you once we can manage.”

A small smile spread across your lips. Taking in a shaky breath, you walked to Barbatos, but before you could leave, you remembered something. Turning, you faced Solomon, who raised an eyebrow.

“I have a question.”

-:-

“Mammon!” Leviathan called and reached to grab Mammon’s arm. Satan was quick to follow with Beelzebub to hold onto the second brother.

“Lemme go!” Mammon hissed, trying to free himself.

“You can’t go!” Leviathan argued back.

“They were cryin’!” Mammon raised his voice and he flinched. “How am I suppose’ to stay calm!?”

Belphegor looked at Lucifer, whose face showed no emotion, but his eyes were a clear giveaway.

“We can’t follow them.” Lucifer spoke, making all brothers look at him. “We mustn’t.”

“Screw that!” Mammon cursed, freeing himself. “I don’t care about the deal! I don’t care about anythin’! I’m done with it!”

“Mammon!” Lucifer called after, grabbing for his upper arm. “If you care for them, you will let them go.” His voice was stern, but the latter was having none of it.

“Ya all don’ care about ‘em!” he was fuming, face red from anger.

Asmodeus stood not too far away, face troubled. “It’s probably best we don’t look for them.” He spoke, gaining attention.

“What do you mean?” Leviathan asked.

“Solomon and I argued. They heard us.” He said and closed his eyes, sighing.

“What did you argue about?” Lucifer stepped closer.

Asmodeus parted his lips, ready to answer, when pain shot through his chest. He held for it, gasping for breath as did everyone else. Although Lucifer tried to remain calm, the pain he felt was unfamiliar. It burned him from inside out, something he had ever felt before. It was a familiar feeling to the Fall, yet at the same time very different. This one was much more personal. There was groaning and a yell and Lucifer managed to look at his younger brother, who formed into his demon form. Mammon’s wings spread widely as he shut his eyes and screamed, his rawness sending chills down everyone’s spine. Satan and Lucifer themselves found each other in demon forms while others tried hard to resist it, but failing.

“W-what’s this…this feeling?” Leviathan gasped out, looking at Lucifer for an answer. “It  _ burns _ .” Lucifer knelt beside him, holding for his shoulders. Satan was trying to hold Mammon back from running away.

“Make it…stop…” Beelzebub groaned, holding for his stomach. Belphegor was by his side, trying to comfort him, but he himself was struggling with it.

Lucifer’s face fell. As much as he wished to know, he didn’t have an answer.

Asmodeus’ eyes were wide as he stared ahead of himself. “I-it can’t be…” he murmured.

Lucifer looked at him.

“T-the bond…” he stuttered. “I-I don’t feel the bo-bond…”

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “What?” he asked. But he himself felt … emptier. Something was missing and no matter how much he searched for it, he couldn’t find it. He couldn’t find  _ their _ bond.

Another scream echoed in the House of Lamentation and Mammon was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very appreciated, especially your thoughts on the idea and what could possibly go on and who knows, I might as well write part 2.


	4. Napping | Belphegor x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been feeling a bit under the weather for the last two weeks, so I wrote this short oneshot. I like how it turned out and I’d certainly love to have a napping buddy like Belphegor here right now.. This headache doesn’t seem to end either.. “Orz

**Summary:** _Whenever something goes wrong, Belphegor is always best for cuddling sessions. No one and nothing can convince you otherwise._

* * *

Being back home felt … odd. Perhaps it was from the constant visits and meetings with the brothers and angels, you weren’t sure, but sitting in the kitchen of your apartment felt lonely. It was much quieter and calmer than you were used to. Radio was playing in the background and a cup of coffee was in front of you, although already cold. Closing your eyes, a sigh escaped your lips before you pushed yourself up from the chair and left the kitchen. With a hand on your shoulder, you tilted head to the side as you walked down the hallway and into your bedroom.

You stopped by a mirror on a wall, looking at your reflection. Your skin was pale, much paler than you thought, and there were dark circles beneath your eyes. Your skin was dry and you could already hear Asmodeus giving you a lecture on how skin care is important before bombing you with questions from and to. The corners of your lips turned up in a small smile, remembering his frustration. Shaking your head, you walked to your bed and laid down. Pulling a blanket over your head, you closed your eyes, sighing a moment later. Feeling a headache coming, you shut your eyes tighter.

“Ah, I wish Belphegor was here. He’s perfect for cuddling…” you murmured and opened your eyes, staring at the window. It was sunny outside, perfect for a walk, but you weren’t in the mood. And with the headache hitting you harder the longer it passed, you only hoped for a good nap.

It was just a split of second and you felt bed dip behind you, warm breath tickling your neck. Your eyes widened and you turned around, mouth opening as you came face to face with the said demon. He was sound asleep, but quickly after he was narrowing his eyebrows, a shiver running down his spine before he opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times when his gaze fell directly on you.

“Eh?” he murmured and looked around. “Where am I?”

“In my bedroom.” You answered quietly, cheeks hot that you managed to summon Belphegor so quickly and easily.

“Oh…” he laid back down, draping his arm over you to pull you close.

Your eyes widened, but a smile was quick to spread over your lips. “You’re not angry?” you decided to ask after a moment.

Opening one eye, he looked down at you. “Why would I be?”

It was obvious he was wide awake even if his eyes were closed. A pang of guilt spread inside you, but was quick to disappear when he pulled you closer to him. Your face was in his chest and you unconsciously shut your eyes.

“You can always call me for a nap, I don’t mind.”

“Of course you don’t.” you snorted, but yelped when he pinched your side. “Stop that!” you pouted and moved from him, hands on his chest. “You’re being mean.”

“Yes, yes…” he yawned. With one hand he grabbed your both hands, pulling you back. “Now let’s get some sleep.”

“No~” you whined, struggling to get away, but he wasn’t budging. “Belphie~”

“I was wondering when you’d call any of us.”

His sentence made you freeze. You looked at him carefully and quickly averted your gaze when you realized he was staring at you.

“What’s wrong?” his voice was quiet, his touch much gentler than you were used to.

“It’s nothing…” you whispered.

“Mammon is losing his mind. He’s on the verge of coming here and dragging you back to Devildom.”

You laughed at that. “That’s like Mammon.” You said and turned on your back, staring up into the ceiling. “I wanted to call you, but it got hectic…” you admitted, turning your head the other way. Receiving nothing but silence, you knew he wanted to hear more. “Let’s just say I have trouble with finding a job and constant headaches.”

“You’ll find one.” Belphegor said. “If not you’re always free to come back to Devildom. You can ask Lucifer to get rid of evidence you ever lived here in the human world, maybe order him, because knowing him he’d definitely be against the idea.”

Bursting into laughter, you covered your mouth and Belphegor smiled. “You’re impossible. I can’t just move to Devildom and leave this world behind.”

“We can make it faster too.”

“No.”

“Just say the word and it’ll be done.”

“Belphegor, do you want Lucifer’s wrath on your back? You don’t need another baby rage when you already have two.”

“That’s a fair point.” The demon agreed, sighing a moment later. “It’s enough to have Satan and Lucifer. Don’t need another one…”

There was silence, but you found yourself back in his embrace, eyes closed. He felt so … so warm. His touch was much gentler than you were used to and you moved closer to him, wanting him to hide you from the world. He succumbed without a word, blanket covering you both.

“Will you be okay?” Belphegor murmured, his voice drowsy.

“Mmyeah…” You mumbled, yawning right after. “’fter all … have ya…”

Belphegor pulled away and looked down at you. His eyes were slightly wide, but he chuckled and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around you just a bit tighter, keen on not letting you go.

* * *

**Back in Devildom**

Beelzebub blinked with his eyes when he didn’t feel Belphegor’s head on his lap anymore. He pulled away from the chips he was eating and looked down, frowning. He blinked once again before looking around in confusion. Satan was sitting on the sofa beside, book in his hands, but raised his head to look at his brother.

“What’s wrong?” Satan broke the silence.

“Belphie…is gone…” Beelzebub answered.

Satan looked down, where Belphegor’s pillow remained, confusion visible on his face. “Perhaps he left?”

“I’d see him.” Pursuing lips into a thin line, his expression soon softened. “Ah, he’s okay.” He smiled.

“Is he now?” Satan mused. “Then again he wouldn’t leave without a word to you unless he was summoned, would he?”

Beelzebub nodded before he continued to eat. Satan chuckled, shaking his head as he went back on reading.

A moment later Mammon’s voice was heard throughout the house.

“ _ What?! _ What do ya mean Belphie’s in human world, sleepin’ with my human!?”


	5. Longing | Satan x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been having a bit of crappy days this week since the anniversary is approaching and I really need some fluff and comfort, which is how this came to be.

**Summary:** _This time around every year, you always distance yourself from friends. Being in Devildom, it hasn’t changed. You only hoped no one would notice._

* * *

You were walking down the busy hallway of the academy. Demons were all around, talking, laughing and walking, minding their own business. Feeling your phone vibrate, you checked it, frowning at the messages Mammon was sending. You chuckled, shaking your head seeing he got himself in another trouble with Lucifer. With a silent sigh, instead of an answer, you put it back into the pocket and continued your way. Halfway, Solomon joined you and you ended talking about projects.

You tried to talk to him, yet your mind seemed obviously absent. And it seemed like Solomon noticed.

“Are you alright?” he stopped just outside the classroom you were about to walk inside to prepare for next class.

Your eyes met with his, the corners of your lips turning upwards in an awkward smile. “I’ll be.” You admitted, cheeks heating up, eyes glossy.

Solomon reached out and brushed his hand against your upper arm, smiling. “I’m here.”

Your expression softened as you nodded. “Thank you…” It was just a whisper in the loud and noisy hallway, but you knew Solomon heard it.

-:-

Sitting in the common room on the couch, you stared at the wood that crackled in fire. Your legs were beneath your weight, arms wrapped around, brushing your shoulders every now and then. There were voices around, Mammon and Leviathan arguing and Lucifer somewhere in the background. It was quite easy to tune them out from their constant bickering that you didn’t realize a certain demon sitting opposite of you, his green eyes focusing on you.

Satan was about to call for you, ask if you were alright, when Belphegor’s voice woke you from your thoughts.

“There you are…”

You blinked with your eyes and before you realized what happened, Belphegor’s head was on your lap, already sleeping. A chuckle escaped your lips and you shook your head only to startle when Mammon raised his voice, finger pointed at the youngest. “It’s okay,” you said, smile just a bit wider. “I don’t mind if Belphie sleeps here.”

Mammon huffed, his cheeks hot and darker than usual and you couldn’t help but coo at him.

“Aw, is Mammon jealous?” Placing a hand on your cheek, you were grinning as he stammered out an obvious excuse. Leviathan was quick to join and no sooner the two ended in another argument. You chuckled as you looked down at Belphegor, one hand on his head. Your fingers gently caressed his head and Belphegor hummed in approval, expression turning much more peaceful. With a smile slowly disappearing, that painful expression came forward once more.

Satan’s heart ached at the sight. He didn’t know what was wrong, thinking everything was alright, but he noticed how distant you’ve become. He thought it was only his imagination, but now that he took a closer look and approached it differently he saw that look in your eyes. The look of loneliness, grievance and sadness. He thought to all those times, in a span of the last two weeks, thinking if he or the brothers were the reason for this. Was it another demon instead? Perhaps Simeon, Luke or Solomon? Maybe Diavolo said something to you? Yet no matter how much he thought he always came forward with the conclusion that nothing was wrong. At least nothing from their sides.

Which meant you must miss your home back in the human world.

Looking at Lucifer, the oldest was then scolding Beelzebub, who walked into the common room, arms full of snacks. Narrowing his eyebrows, his gaze fell back on you just in time you wiped a tear away. His eyes widened and he was about to stand up, but stilled when you looked at him. The way your eyes widened, horror visible on your expression made his chest feel tighter than before. He didn’t want to see that expression on your face. Not in your eyes. You looked to the side, immediately averting your gaze on the brothers instead, lips pursued into a thin line.

Satan didn’t find a chance to talk about it.

-:-

“Hm…” Lucifer hummed, eyes focused on your picture. He blinked and looked at Satan, who tried to remain as expressionless as possible, but Lucifer recognized that twinkle of hope in his eyes. “Is there any particular reason you want to go to the human world?”

Deadpanning, Satan resisted an urge to facepalm. “Do I need it?” he asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Who else will go?”

“Just me and [Name].” he answered almost too quickly. Lucifer couldn’t hide the surprise, but he smiled quickly after. “I believe they’re homesick.”

“They haven’t said anything.”

“Would you if you knew you needed permission to go somewhere?” Satan bit back, annoyance visible on his face. “They can’t exactly leave as they see fit, can they? Not without someone who can travel through eight layers with ease.”

Lucifer remained quiet, eyes focusing back on the picture. Closing his eyes, he sighed. “Alright.” he put the picture back down on the desk. “I do believe you’ll come back before dinner.”

The only answer Satan gave was a nod before he turned and left the office. His footsteps were rushed, quick, but quiet, slight excitement easily spotted. He couldn’t wait to tell you; to see a smile spread across your lips and hug—no, no. Satan shook his head. He couldn’t give his own hopes up that you’d hug him. After all, you weren’t in that kind of relationship.

Slowing down to a normal pace, Satan lowered his gaze to his feet. How should he tell you? Right away? Maybe while you’re reading together in his room or library? During dinner? But during dinner others will be around. Mammon would definitely want to go along and Satan didn’t want that. He wanted to go alone with you. You, him and no one else. Maybe he should bring you to that bookstore you always talked about?

But … haven’t you avoided him ever since he caught you tearing up?

Coming to a stop, Satan narrowed his eyebrows. Caressing his chin, he wondered how to approach you first.

Your laughter brought him out of thinking. He raised his gaze and saw you walking upstairs with Asmodeus. He must have told you about his “horrors” when his nail broke because of your laughter. It didn’t seem like any of you spotted him yet, so he stepped on the staircase that led to the planetarium and watched you. You looked … pretty in Satan’s eyes. He loved how you covered your mouth when you laughed, threw your head back just a bit while wrinkles appeared around your eyes. He often found himself returning the smile even if it wasn’t meant for him.

That was okay. As long as you smiled was everything that mattered to him.

“Oh, right,” Asmodeus seemed to remember just before the two of you parted your ways. “Why don’t you come to my room later? I have some scented candles and bath salts I’m sure you’d love. You’ve been so tense and closed-off these days.” He brushed his hand against your arm and Satan raised an eyebrow.

Your mouth twitched, but the smile continued to be genuine as you replied; “I’ll come. I just need to call someone.”

Satan didn’t like that last sentence. Not by what was spoken, but the tone of it. Something was off. Asmodeus didn’t seem to catch it as he agreed and disappeared down the hallway towards his bedroom.

You, on the other hand, remained standing on the hallway, staring after the demon. Closing your eyes, you sighed and shook with your head, turning around.

Your name left his lips before he could stop himself.

Turning his way, your eyes were wide, surprise evident. “Satan?” you tilted your head, wonder and curiosity overtaking.

Stepping down the stairs, he approached you with a smile.  _ Act natural. _ “There’s something I wish to tell you.”

Eyes widening, you blinked, but nodded. “Should we go to the common room?” you pointed towards the staircase.

“My room’s closer.” He turned before he could see you pursue your lips into a thin line, freezing on the spot, but stumbling to catch up with him. He was confident. He could do this. He could tell you of the trip.

Who was Satan kidding? As much as he looked calm on the outside, he was panicking inside. No matter how much he tried to come up with  _ something _ to say, the moment he blurted; “You want to come with me to the human world?” he knew he messed up. If your wide eyes and shocked expression wasn’t proof enough.

“I-I mean—” “Yes!” you overtook him before he could come up with an excuse.

Satan blinked, surprised. “W-what?” he stammered.

“I’d love to accompany you.” You smiled and Satan relaxed almost immediately, because the smile he saw was the smile he fell for.

“Okay,” he smiled back, nodding with his head. “I know it’s soon, but I was thinking of going perhaps tomorrow?”

Tilting head to the side, you nibbled on your lower lip, thinking. “Tomorrow is okay…” you nodded after a moment.

“Alright. Tomorrow after breakfast.” Satan agreed and before he could say anything else, you were  _ hugging _ him. He tensed in your arms, but quickly relaxed to your warmth. For a moment he could feel your arms shaking. He couldn’t ask you what’s wrong, because you were long gone from his room.

-:-

The next morning during breakfast, you were sitting on the complete opposite than Satan. He didn’t like that. He wanted to talk about the places you’d like to visit. He didn’t want to speak louder of it to grab anyone else’s attention. He couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. Did he upset you somehow? Did you change your mind and didn’t want to go with him anymore? What angered him the most was that he didn’t know the reason.

Which was why he was completely missing the glances you always managed to sneak his way and a small smile that spread across your lips.

-:-

“Satan,” Lucifer called his name.

Satan turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Be kind.” Was everything the former said before he began walking towards the portal.

Satan stared after his brother in confusion until your voice made him turn towards you. You were panting, cheeks flushed when you came to stop in front of him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.” You apologized, sweat dropping. “I needed an excuse to get Mammon out of my room, since I don’t think anyone else knows of this trip.”

This time, Satan’s cheeks turned into rosy shade and you smiled. “I—”

“It’s okay,” you overtook him. “I-I mean, I know you don’t feel  _ that _ way, but I’m really grateful for inviting me along. It means a lot.” You were sincere and Satan couldn’t find it in himself to correct you. You quickly spotted Lucifer not too far away. Without a glance at Satan, you approached the oldest brother as he began to talk you through the portal traveling.

Satan stood there, eyes focused on you and unable to say anything. Then again, what could he say? He couldn’t tell you he fell for you in this short time since you came to Devildom. He couldn’t risk the friendship you already had.

-:-

“Is there someplace you’d like to visit?” Satan asked as you strolled down the street of a neighbouring town.

Biting your lower lip, you were hesitating to answer. “There…is one place…” you whispered.

Satan smiled gently, urging you to talk.

“It’s…in my hometown.” You continued slowly. “It’s less than an hour away by bus, so I don’t think we have enough time.” You scratched the side of your cheek, looking away.

“Nonsense,” Satan huffed. “Lucifer didn’t give us the exact time, did he?” his smile turned into half smirk. “Let’s go. If you want to go, I don’t see a reason why we shouldn’t.”

Your eyes welled up and you nodded. “Okay…” you choked and Satan’s eyes widened. “I’m okay. I’m just… Thank you, Satan.”

Without another word spoken, the two of you went on the first bus available to your hometown. The ride surprisingly wasn’t as boring as Satan thought it would be. The two of you talked—well you were the one mostly talking, but he didn’t mind it. Not when he could see your eyes lit up as you passed the houses and towns. It was an interesting experience that Satan wanted to do more than once. Although his gaze was focused mostly on you, he didn’t miss places either.

Yet there was one thing he realized. Despite the twinkle in your eyes, the closer you were getting, the quieter you were becoming. He wondered what was the cause, the problem.

He remembered when you stepped off the bus and looked around. There wasn’t anyone at the station, which seemed to be the usual as you weren’t bothered by it. He followed you upstairs, passing by a bar that played music. People outside, drinking and talking, some just passing by. You didn’t spare them a glance as your pace slightly quickened instead. You passed by a building that Satan realized was actually a hotel, followed by a spa and park. Children were playing outside, their parents sitting on benches or walking not too far behind.

Passing through a small forest, Satan could see a couple of deer behind a fence, eating and children wanting to pet them. He had to catch up with you when you didn’t stop.

“[Name]?” he called your name, but one look at you from the side prevented him from speaking. He followed you in silence. He managed to sneak glances around, seeing a small lake not too far away and what seemed like … a church on top of a hill, if those bells ringing were anything of a hint.

Reaching the top of a hill, Satan frowned when you almost passed the graveyard, relief washing over him for a moment, but tensed when you passed the church instead and walked towards the graveyard. He stopped, looking around, for some reason feeling uncertain. He wasn’t sure if he should follow as he was a demon of all beings, yet he still found himself standing by your side where you were kneeling. He couldn’t hide the surprise when he read the words.

Satan was certain you were talking, tears streaming down your cheeks. He heard his name being mentioned and his brothers, of Devildom and of angels. He stood there in silence, eyes focused on a gravestone of your father, as you spilled your heart out. One look at the date and he understood why you distanced yourself. No matter how many years have passed, you were still grieving. He understood why Lucifer told him to be gentle.

-:-

Only when the sky grew darker did you remain kneeling in silence. Your knees hurt and your throat was dry, but you didn’t mind that.

“I miss you…” you whispered and closed your eyes, seeing your father’s blurry face. You frowned, but shook your head, a silent sigh escaping your lips. Standing up, you stumbled and reached out your arms to prepare yourself for a fall only to be caught by an arm. Your eyes widened and you looked to the side, seeing Satan watching you in worry.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

“Mm …” you managed to nod, unable to say anything.

With a small smile, Satan held you, one arm behind your back and the other holding your hand. “You’ve been kneeling for hours. Let me help you.”

You averted your gaze, suddenly realizing how  _ close _ he was. “You know,” you began slowly, eyes falling on the graveyard; “sometimes I still think he’s here. Home.”

Satan’s hold tightened.

You felt your throat closing in on you. “H-he wasn’t perfect…” your voice grew quieter. “But he was always t-there…”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and pulled you in a tight embrace. You held on his jacket, eyes shut. “We can stay a bit longer if you wish.”

You found yourself shaking your head. “It’s o-okay…” you murmured, finding your voice hoarse. “I talked a lot.” You chuckled and Satan followed. Pulling away, you looked into his and smiled. “Thank you.”

Caressing your cheek, the corners of Satan’s lips turned upwards in a small smile. “You have nothing to thank me for. If you wish, you can come back anytime you want. I’ll talk with Lucifer.”

You couldn’t find your words, but they weren’t needed. Embracing Satan, your shoulders shook as you gave in into your emotions.


	6. Time | part 2 of Broken Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-I honestly can’t say anything about this. I thought of writing fluff for part 2, but alas it didn’t happen. I do hope some of your questions will be answered.

**Summary:** _Thinking you had everything under control, it took only one visit to shatter that comfort you lived in._

* * *

Lucifer shut his eyes as he leaned forward on the table. He let out a silent sigh, but was quick to look towards the door when he heard a knock.

“Come in,” he spoke quietly, but still loud enough.

The doors opened and for a moment he saw you walk inside. Your smile was present as you held a tray with coffee in one hand. His eyes widened and he was about to call for your name, but your silhouette disappeared, leaving a bitter emotion in its wake.

Instead, Simeon stood on the doorway, his gaze  _ knowing _ and Lucifer couldn’t find it in himself to dismiss him before he could speak of his business. He sighed once again, but lowered his gaze back on papers, which oddly belonged to you. They were your graded papers of your stay in Devildom that professors gave to him to hand them to you. Lucifer couldn’t tell them you were gone.

“I brought some coffee with me.” Simeon spoke and walked inside, closing the door behind. His lips twitched into a smile at the reaction he received—disbelief, dislike.

“I have no need for it.” Lucifer replied. He didn’t argue when Simeon ignored and approached his desk, placing the tray down before he sat down.

“You still prefer it black, don’t you?”

“What’s your business here, Simeon?” Lucifer went straight to the point, making the angel chuckle. He narrowed his eyebrows, taking the cup he was given with gratitude nonetheless.

“How are your brothers?” the angel asked instead, still partly ignoring the first born. “I heard they … made quite a ruckus a couple of weeks ago.” He continued, taking a sip of the coffee. He hummed at the taste of it. His blue eyes pierced right through Lucifer’s. “It must hurt that a mere  _ human _ was the one to break your pact just when you formed it, doesn’t it?”

The cup Lucifer was holding cracked into pieces, his demon form coming forth.

Simeon widened his eyes, yet didn’t feel intimidated by it in the least. “How odd…” he murmured. “You care about them  _ now _ , but not when they were still here. Care to share?”

“I have no business with you, Simeon.” Lucifer gritted through his teeth, anger flashing in his eyes. “State your reason or  _ leave _ . As far as I know, the exchange program has been delayed until further notice.”

“I must correct you there.” Simeon placed the cup back on the tray, eyes staring right into his. “Lord Diavolo hasn’t told you of it yet, but [Name] won’t return.” Lucifer’s eyes widened. “When they broke your pact, it should’ve been clear enough.” He stood up, expression changing to sadness. “This time they’re gone for good.”

-:-

Luke fidgeted on his feet while looking around. Holding a small bag in his hands, his eyes widened and almost yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and sighed from relief, recognizing Solomon. “You scared me.” He murmured with one hand over his chest.

“I apologize,” Solomon smiled. He eyed the bag, smiling. “Have you found them?”

Luke nodded. “They’re at-uh-at the cemetery…” he stammered and averted his gaze to the side. “I-I found them a couple of days ago.”

Solomon nodded in understanding. “Shall we meet them halfway?”

Luke blinked. He nodded a moment later. “But…” he stopped quickly after he began walking. Solomon raised an eyebrow in wonder. “What if they refuse to meet us?”

“They’re not like that,” The sorcerer answered. “They’re still going through a hard time, which is understandable, but I doubt they’d hate to see us. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Biting on his lower lip, Luke stared at the bag before he quietly nodded. Solomon smiled and just as they were about to continue, a quiet voice called from behind; “Solomon?” making them turn. Their eyes widened when they saw you standing  _ there _ . You were holding a grocery bag, which meant you went to the store on the way. For a moment they both thought you were okay, but the moment they looked closer, they could see your hair was messier and dark circles beneath your dull eyes. Your face was paler and before anyone could say a word, Luke was already embracing you, his arms tight around your waist.

Your eyes were wide as you stared down at the young angel. A small smile spread across your lips quickly after and you patted his head. “It’s been long, Luke.” Your voice was soft and quiet, yet it didn’t have that happiness it always seemed to hold.

Solomon approached the two of you, a smile present. “It’s good to see you.”

Your gaze met his and you nodded, replying; “You as well.” Pulling Luke away, you caressed his cheek, frowning when you spotted tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” you asked, nibbling on your lip.

“How are you feeling?” Solomon asked instead.

You looked at him, frowning. “Alright,”

“I didn’t mean that.” he shook his head and you startled, realizing what he meant. “All seven pacts were broken at the same time. You should rest more.”

“I’m alright,” you repeated with a sigh. “I need to occupy myself.”

Solomon shook his head. “You’re as stubborn as you’ve always been.”

You chuckled at his words. “I was learning from the best.”

The sorcerer sighed, shaking his head once more. Luke meddled with the bag in his hands before handing it over to you. You blinked in confusion but took the bag.

“I-I made some cookies…” Luke stammered, looking all around than at you. The corners of your lips turned upwards in a small smile. “It-it’s the ones you like be-best…”

“Thank you,” You whispered. Putting it inside the grocery bag, you looked at both. “Would you like a cup of tea, coffee?”

“We don’t want to impose on you.” Solomon softly smiled.

“Nonsense,” you chuckled. “I like your company.” You blinked, eyes widening when you realized what you said. Cheeks heating up you cleared your throat.

“We’d love to!” Luke squeaked.

You blinked, but quickly nodded, expression softening. “Well then,” you murmured and continued your way.

Solomon and Luke were quick to join, each on your sides. While Solomon remained silent most of the time, Luke on the other hand was quite chatty. To say the least, you were quite glad to talk about something entirely different than one and the same thing; your family. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t miss Luke, Solomon and Simeon. You missed them a lot, but you couldn’t deny that you missed the brothers as well. With their help, you made sure to disappear from the place you once called home. As much as it hurt you, you knew that would be the first place the brothers would visit once they realized the pact, bond was broken.

Thankfully, Solomon didn’t question you about them. Luke didn’t mention anything related to Devildom and whenever Simeon visited you – which was rarely, much to your disappointment – he only sat there and listened to you as you talked or just both sat in complete silence, observing the nature around.

And just like that, time passed by without you realizing.

-:-

Five years. It took five years for them to get a sign. Five years to catch a glimpse of you for just a mere second.

“Lucifer,” Barbatos spoke before Lucifer could leave.

“Yes?” Lucifer turned to look at him. He was impatient, Barbatos could see, because they both knew that lead he had could disappear any moment. He couldn’t waste time.

“Lord Diavolo is asking for you.”

Lucifer stilled. He missed the way Barbatos’ lips turned in an almost invisible smile as Lucifer thought through. Should he go to Lord Diavolo? Or should he apologize and go to his brothers and tell him what he found.

“Barbatos—” Lucifer began, but the said demon shook his head, saying; “It’s alright.”

The corners of Lucifer’s lips turned upwards as he lowered his head, turned around and disappeared down the hallway. Barbatos stood there for a moment until he heard footsteps approaching.

“It seems that little tip was successful.” Diavolo spoke, arms crossed over his chest.

“Are you certain it will help?” Barbatos turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. “They’re still…quite emotional when it comes to them.”

Diavolo chuckled. “If there’s one place they’re most safe in, it’s in their own house. If memory isn’t betraying me, Solomon and Simeon themselves helped.”

“Ah,” Barbatos nodded, remembering as well, as he caressed his chin. “They’re hasty.” Diavolo hummed in agreement. Barbatos’ eyes sparkled with a vision, smile returning. “It was a shame [Name] refused to come back…” he murmured more to himself, but Diavolo’s laughter grew, which let Barbatos know he heard it.

“We can only wish for their safe reunion.”

-:-

“What?!” Mammon exclaimed. He sprung on his feet, eyes wide as he stared at Lucifer. “Are ya sure? Really,  _ really _ sure?”

“Of course I am.” Lucifer snapped rather harshly. “We must act quickly before it disappears.”

“Well, where are they?” Leviathan asked, his fingers meddling together.

“They moved to the countryside, which is why I couldn’t find them.” Lucifer explained. “That  _ sorcerer _ must have helped them too.”

Asmodeus flinched at the side, frowning a moment later. “It can’t be…” he murmured, holding for his chin. “Whenever I asked if he saw them, he always said he hadn’t seen them since they left.”

“He’s a sorcerer,” Belphegor’s gaze hardened. “ _ And _ he can order you around. What makes you think he wouldn’t lie either?”

Asmodeus pursued lips into a thin line when Satan spoke; “ _ When _ we find them, how much should we tell?” looking directly at Lucifer.

The question made everyone quiet down. All looked at Lucifer, waiting for him.

The demon in question tapped his chin with arms crossed over his chest. “With the witch gone, I don’t think it would be a bad idea to tell the truth.” He spoke slowly, carefully. “Well, of course if they wish to see us.”

“Of course they woulda!” Mammon was quick to oppose. “I-I mean it’s  _ them _ !”

“As much as I wish to agree with Mammon with that weak excuse, Lucifer is half right.” Satan sighed, shaking his head. “If they managed to hide from us for five years without leaving a trace in their wake, what makes us think they would want to see us.”

“We can explain the situation.” Leviathan bit on his lower lip, looking from one brother to another. “I-I mean, we-we owe them t-that much.”

Pain was visible on everyone’s faces, regret much obvious.

“What if they refuse to meet us before we even get to them?” Beelzebub spoke.

The silence that spread throughout the living room inside the House of Lamentation was deafening.

-:-

Tending to a rose bush beside your small garden, you were humming to yourself. The sun shone, not a single cloud in vicinity.

“I wonder how tomatoes are growing…” you murmured and walked over to tomato plants, smiling softly when you saw the first fruit. Squatting down, you observed the fruit for a while before you straightened up and walked over to where you had more vegetables planted. “Just a bit more…” you hummed as you walked over to a fence. Leaving the garden, you closed the fence door and walked over to the house.

The house was built just outside the small town where you lived, surrounded by a forest and first neighbour more than hundred meters away. You liked this place more than you thought you would – a place where no one could find you; a place where you could make your own food, baked whatever you wanted to bake and how many times you wanted to—which reminded you …

Eyes wide, you rushed inside the house, hearing an alarm beeping constantly.

“Damn it!” you cursed as you quickly reached for the kitchen towel, opened the oven and sighed in relief, seeing the cookies weren’t burnt too much. Turning off the oven, you took out the baking tray and placed it on the counter. Smiling more to yourself, a sudden chill ran down your spine, making you shudder.

Suddenly a memory came to you; a memory of a certain demon that never left your side. Your eyes grew wide and you took a stumbling step back, supporting yourself on the counter. Your breath hitched and pain spread inside your chest with every breath you took. Shaking your head, another memory resurfaced, this time of another demon, who was eating a lot, but still never had enough. Your eyes welled up. You felt fingers closing around your throat and it took you a moment to realize you were scratching your neck, trying to get rid of the imprints  _ he  _ left behind.

“Get out…” You whispered, eyes shut.

Dark eyes, with a tint of red, stared down at you. You whimpered, trying to make yourself smaller, but the emptiness inside you made it impossible to forget  _ them _ .

“Si-Simeon…” you whisper-called, looking around. “Simeon…” you called once more, calling the angel’s name like a mantra, a prayer, but no matter how much you tried to, he  _ wasn’t _ there. Your heart ached, tears streaming down your cheeks as you continued to call for him, for Luke, for Solomon.

They didn’t come.

A knock on your door woke you from past memories. Turning your head towards the door, you frowned. Knowing if it were one of the angels or Solomon, they would apparite beside you like they did every time before. Which meant it must be either your relatives or one of the few neighbours paying you a visit.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, you quickly wiped away the tears before you walked on the hallway and opened the door with a smile on your lips.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared. You blinked with your eyes as they grew wider. You were slow to comprehend what was going on, but you  _ knew _ those faces. You knew those two pairs of purple eyes and behind them the bright brown eyes that stared at you in relief. Yet the moment they saw you, relief morphed into worry and sadness and Beelzebub reached out his hand to you, to hold you only to feel a tingling sensation the moment his hand passed the doorway. He retracted his hand like he was burnt, gaze confused as he stared at it.

“How…how did y-you find me?” you stuttered with a weak voice.

“It doesn’t matter—” Asmodeus began, but you overtook him with a sharp, cold; “Leave.”

You wanted to close the door, but Belphegor stepped forward, his palm slamming on it only to hiss at the pain. Your eyes widened and before he could say anything, you stumbled backwards, falling on the floor. There was fear in your eyes; fear that all three brothers knew too well. They heard your breath hitch in your throat. Asmodeus took a step forward in worry, but stopped when Belphegor raised his hand.

“Something’s wrong.” He said, hissing when he finally pulled his hand back.

“Does it hurt?” Beelzebub reached for the younger’s hand.

Belphegor shook his head. “Just stings a bit.” He answered and turned back your way when a choking sound escaped you. His expression saddened, having a hunch what must have spooked you. “We should call for Simeon or Solomon.”

“Why?” Asmodeus narrowed his eyebrows.

Belphegor stared at the doorway, eyebrows narrowed. He didn’t want to admit it. It wasn’t in your nature.

Feeling another presence behind them and a desperate call of your name made Asmodeus and Beelzebub turn just in time they saw a mop of white hair pass them by.

Belphegor’s eyes widened as he was pushed to the side. “Mammon, wait!” he reached out, but Mammon already stepped through the doorway only to fall on his knees. “Mammon!” he called, Beelzebub moving to reach forward, but didn’t hold him in time.

Mammon was holding for his head, hunched over on the floor. You blinked with your eyes, feeling tears streaming down your cheeks as you watched Mammon writhing in pain. You covered your mouth as his fingers dug into his scalp. He was grunting with eyes shut, sweat forming on his forehead.

“M-Mammon …” You whisper-called, heart breaking at the sight of him being in pain. Your hands were shaking when you reached out slowly, afraid for any quick movements. He flinched under your touch and moved backwards, feeling like he was burnt. His eyes were wide as he stared at you. You retracted your hand to your chest, sadness overwhelming you. “L…eave…” you choked on your tears.

It took Mammon’s whole power to stumble out of your house. Beelzebub was quick to help him on his feet, Asmodeus checking for any bruise while Mammon and Belphegor never looked away from you. There wasn’t any sadness in Mammon’s eyes and neither was anger, for which you begged to be. You wanted him to be angry at you. No, in Mammon’s eyes was disappointment, his expression full of sorrow as realization seemed to dawn on him.

Belphegor’s gaze on the other hand was expressionless. But knowing him, even if for a short while, you could spot despair that only made you feel worse.

Shutting the door, you leaned a hand on it with eyes shut as you let the tears fall. You didn’t know how they found you, knowing both Solomon and Simeon made sure that every trace behind you disappeared. Then again, a part of you expected it; expected that sooner or later they’d be  _ there _ .

“I’m so…sorry…” you whispered as you placed your other hand on your chest.

Pain intensified and it took you a moment to realize a pair of hands holding for your shoulders. Your sobs were undoubtedly heard outside where all seven brothers stood. Lucifer and Asmodeus were tending to Mammon while Satan and Belphegor talked. Beelzebub and Leviathan stood beside, glancing from one brother to another in worry while occasionally glancing at your door as well. This wasn’t how they wanted it to go. They didn’t want to see anyone in pain, especially you. And yet there they were, being the very cause once again.

What seemed like eternity was only ten minutes when the door opened, revealing Simeon. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes were giving him away.

“How’s Mammon?” He was the first to break the silence.

“’m fine…” he groaned, trying to push Asmodeus’ hand from his arm, but unsuccessfully.

“He’s not as powerful as before.” Lucifer began slowly, eyes focused on the angel. “Simeon,” he called, eyebrows narrowed; “why is there a spell against demons?”

Leviathan’s and Asmodeus’ eyes widened while Belphegor and Satan stilled. All seven brothers were looking at Simeon, who averted his gaze back at the house.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Simeon said instead.

“Simeon.” Lucifer gritted through his teeth.

Simeon turned, his eyes meeting with Lucifer’s, both of their wings displaying as neither backed down. Leviathan took a step back as Mammon stumbled forward, Beelzebub and Asmodeus barely catching him before he could fall on the ground. Satan gritted his teeth while Belphegor remained passive, observing the situation.

“We have the right to know.  _ They _ have the right to know why we’re here.”

“You should have told me beforehand.” Simeon didn’t back down, gaze turning into glare. “It took them two years to be where they are today. You have  _ no right _ to come unannounced.”

Lucifer frowned. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “We came to apologize.”

“A little late, don’t you think?” the angel hissed.

“You’ve grown quite overprotective in these five years.” Lucifer snarled, their glares clashing.

“Can you please not fight in front of their house?” A new voice spoke, making all turn to the side.

Asmodeus’ eyes widened. “Solomon!” he called before spotting the other angel beside.

Solomon was shaking his head as Luke glanced from Simeon to Lucifer. “We came as soon as possible when you contacted Luke.” Solomon looked at Simeon, who lowered his head in thanks. “And for your information,” he looked at Lucifer; “that spell is for witches as well, not just demons.”

“You made it?” Lucifer asked.

“All three of us did.” Luke answered. “We couldn’t let them be an open target for any of you.” He huffed, his arms crossed over his chest. He yelped at the glare Lucifer sent him and how the tension only intensified.

“Why don’t you all calm down while I check on [Name] and see if they’re okay to meet with any of you?” Solomon was smiling, but his words were sharp. He exchanged glances with Simeon, who nodded once, before he and Luke disappeared inside the house. They found you sitting on the sofa, the smell of cinnamon reaching their noses and it made them smile. “I see you were baking…” Solomon broke the silence.

You raised your head and smiled softly. “I-I thought I b-burnt them…” you stuttered.

Solomon chuckled and knelt in front of you as Luke cupped your face, looking it over for a bruise or any kind of abuse. All they saw was tear-stained cheeks and red eyes.

“You don’t have to meet them anymore.” Solomon’s voice was quiet. He placed one hand on your knee, making you look at him. “Simeon and I can tell them to leave. We can make your trace disappear again. Just say the word and we’ll do it.”

“They’re strong…” you replied, expression turning sadder.

“You’re forgetting I have pacts with seventy-two demons.” He bopped your nose and you chuckled. “And Simeon is an angel. I believe we can give them a hard time while Luke helps you hide.”

You shook your head, closing your eyes. Leaning forward, you let out a shaky breath. “I’m tired of hiding; tired of always looking behind and being scared of my own shadow. I want to end this once and for all.” You hoped you were ready.

Solomon looked at Luke, whose lips were pursued into a thin line. A silent conversation was exchanged between before Solomon sighed. “Alright…” he murmured and stood up. “Then perhaps this spell could be broken until then, no?” he looked at you.

“I… Yes…” you answered with a small nod and stood from the sofa. “Will you be here?”

“If you wish.”

“Please…”

“Alright,” Solomon nodded. He reached for your hand and gave it a squeeze. A small smile spread across your lips. Releasing your hand, he turned to Luke, adding; “I’ll leave and talk with Simeon.” before he disappeared from the house.

You remained in the living room with Luke staring at the door. Both of you could hear voices either interrupting or growing louder. Luke unconsciously held your hand and you gripped it a bit tighter, feeling your own heart wanting to break through. It wasn’t long until voices quieted down that your nervousness grew.

And then you felt it. Felt how the spell disappeared around, leaving you bare of any protection. Luke squeezed your hand tighter and you took in a shaky breath before the doors opened. Solomon walked inside, his eyes immediately finding yours. A silent question was exchanged, if you were alright, and you found yourself nodding your head.

Turning back outside, Solomon opened the doors wider. The first one you spotted was Simeon, who was closely observing the brothers and it made you feel slightly better. Having not only Simeon on your side to protect you, but also Luke and Solomon made you feel calmer. You knew the brothers wouldn’t dare to hurt you without a reason, but there was still that  _ what if _ that lingered in the back of your mind.

Your gaze fell on Mammon second seeing him being supported by Beelzebub and Asmodeus. Eyes welling, you forced yourself to look away from his blue eyes that felt like boring through your soul. Freeing your hand from Luke’s hold, you wrapped arms around yourself, wanting to distance yourself from everyone.

Sensing your discomfort, Luke was quick to reach for your hand once again, this time refusing to let it go. You glanced at him from the corner of your eye, but he wasn’t looking at you. He was staring at the brothers, his eyes focused on their every move. He gripped your hand tighter, a silent; “I’m here,” spoken within the action.

“Let’s…let’s go to the living room…” You were the first to break the silence, tension slightly rising. Without another look or word, you disappeared into the kitchen with Luke beside. Letting out a shaky breath, your knees gave out the moment you leaned on the counter.

Luke’s eyes widened and he was quick to be beside, his gaze filled with worry.

“I-I’m okay…” you whispered with a stutter, but Luke didn’t believe you. “I’m o-okay, just-just overwhelmed…” you forced a smile. You continued before he had time to open his mouth; “Want to help me with drinks?”

“I don’t think they want to drink.” Luke’s gaze hardened, turning into a glare.

With a chuckle, you straightened on your feet and messed his hair. “It’s a courtesy to offer tea or coffee to the guests.” You explained as you reached for a cabinet above where tea and coffee cups were inside.

“But they came unannounced. You only just baked these cookies!” he opposed, pout on his lips.

This time you freely laughed as you put the kettle on the stove. “Thank you for worrying about me, but I have you, Simeon and Solomon beside. I’m not afraid.”

Narrowing his eyebrows, Luke stared at you before he sighed and shook with his head. His pout only grew, yet he helped you nonetheless.

You didn't realize until you put cups in front of each demon that you prepared the beverages they drank whenever you prepared them in Devildom. You felt their eyes focused on you as your hands began to shake, eyes slowly welling up. How could you prepare their favourite beverages after all this time?

Luckily no one spoke of it. Instead, each brother thanked you quietly except for Lucifer, who quietly nodded. You could feel his gaze on your back as you turned before you sat beside Simeon. Simeon smiled at you, his hand reaching for yours and gently squeezed it. The corners of your lips turned up, feeling confident. Facing the brothers, your smile lingered, but slowly disappeared. It was unusual for them to remain quiet, especially Mammon, who was always a bundle of joy that always made you laugh. This time, Mammon blankly stared at the cup, unmoving. Leviathan was meddling with his fingers, while Satan, just like Mammon, stared at the cup in his hands. Asmodeus was pouting, looking defeated and you wondered why. Beelzebub was focusing on Belphegor’s hand instead, examining it while Lucifer stared between you and Simeon.

Sensing the tension, it was Solomon, who first broke the silence; “So how's the exchange program going? It’s been five years since we left.”

“It’s going well.” Lucifer answered, his focus on the sorcerer. “We have more and more exchanges of angels and humans.” He paused, then— “Although I cannot say there are less fights and arguments.” He spared a glance towards Mammon, who flinched and you couldn’t hide the smile that crept on your lips.

_ He’s still the same. _ You thought to yourself before you reached for your cup and took a sip of the tea.

There was grumbling, your gaze falling on Beelzebub, whose cheeks turned red in embarrassment as the cup was placed against lips. Half of his face was hidden, but it made your eyes wide when you remembered. Jumping on your feet, you rushed back into the kitchen. Simeon called after you and you heard someone moving, but before Solomon and Mammon, who unconsciously stood up, followed you, you were back. You panted as you placed a bowl of baked cookies on the tea table, eyes meeting with Beelzebub’s wide ones.

“I just baked them.” You stammered out, not looking away.

He was hesitating. He glanced at Belphegor, who was staring at you, and then at Lucifer, who was frowning. Looking back at the bowl, he gulped and reached forward. You unconsciously smiled, assuring him it was alright. With more confidence, he took one and then another. Your smile widened. Next was Asmodeus, who reached forward and took one cookie, followed by Leviathan. Satan shook with his head, but a small smile was present on his lips.

“Why did you break our pact?”

You stilled completely, eyes wide. You gulped and looked at Mammon, who was staring at you with hurt evident in his eyes.

“Mammon!” Lucifer and Leviathan hissed. Satan closed his eyes with a sigh. Beelzebub slowed down his eating, Asmodeus moving in his seat while Belphegor narrowed his eyebrows.

“I just wanna know!” Mammon defended himself, moving further from Leviathan, who was moving his hands.

You spoke before you could stop yourself; “I thought you didn’t want to have a pact anymore.” That brought another wave of silence, all eyes focusing on you. You meddled with the cup in your hand, feeling Simeon’s hand on your back in a gentle caress.  _ It’s okay. Simeon’s here. So are Solomon and Luke. They’ll protect me. _ “I-I mean, I-I didn’t even k-know I’ll be coming b-back. I waited for y-your messages and-and calls, but nothing … came.” Your eyes and nose burned, itched. “A-and then when I-I got back you all acted so…so distant like I-I’m some lowlife and it  _ hurt _ .” You choked on the last word.

Beelzebub crumbled the cookie he was holding, gaze hard as he stared at the crumbs on the floor.

“I-I didn’t even k-know what’s w-wrong…” you hiccupped and wiped away the tear that managed to stream down your cheek.

“I’m sorry …” spoke Lucifer. His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and it made you look his way. “I …” he hesitated, glancing at Satan, who was nibbling on his lower lip, remaining quiet. He could see how tense everyone was and not just his brothers, but also the angels and Solomon. Their focus was on them, watching every move without any expression to show how they felt. But Lucifer didn’t have to see to know. He could feel the killing intent from Luke with Simeon and Solomon remaining passive.

“We didn’t know what else to do.” He admitted.

You looked confused.

“When you left,” Lucifer continued after taking a sip. You didn’t miss the way Satan’s head snapped his way; “a witch came and threatened us.”

“W-what?” you stuttered, confusion growing. “What does a-a witch ha-have to do with m-me?”

Simeon moved his hand and held yours. You held his back.

Lucifer hesitated, averting his gaze to the side. “She was a descendant of a witch that once hunted Lilith when she was reincarnated as human.”

You flinched at the name of your ancestor when a memory of a police officer telling you of the accident came forth; saying how  _ odd _ it was for it to lose control. “T-that accident…” you unconsciously gripped Simeon’s hand while with the other the cup you still held. You didn’t mind the heat it emitted. “Officer told me the driver suddenly lost control of the truck…” Mammon and Leviathan froze as Asmodeus glanced at Lucifer in worry. “Did you …” you looked straight at Lucifer.

One look and everything shattered. The cup you were holding was in pieces, tea spilling from your hands onto the floor.

“Leave.”

“[Name]—”

“Leave!” You raised your voice, unable to hide the sadness and anguish you felt. You covered your face, letting the tears fall down your cheeks. You could hear them move, footsteps echoing.

“Mammon!”

You tensed when you felt a pair of arms wrapped around you. Your eyes widened, unable to focus on anything except Mammon’s shaking body and weak, choking voice as he spoke;

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t-didn’t know. No-none of us did. Not un-til you left, di-disappeared.” He hiccupped and tightened his embrace, almost crushing you, but still not enough to hurt you directly.

Being ripped from his embrace, you stared at the white haired demon, whose tears were streaming down his cheeks. Asmodeus and Satan were holding him, regret visible in their eyes.

“Why…why didn’t y-you tell me?” you stuttered, voice weak. “I-I thought you t-trusted me…”

“We do,” Leviathan knelt in front of you. He tried to caress your cheek, but pulled away, when he saw Simeon’s gaze turn into a glare. “We trust you, we were just…scared.” He lowered his head ashamed. “We didn’t want to hurt you, which we did by how we acted. We tried to come up with something,  _ anything _ to protect you, but we were empty handed.”

“You’re the strongest demons!” you couldn’t help but exclaim. “How could a simple  _ witch _ make you do this? Just for a mere human?” You shook your head. “I-I don’t understand this…”

Beelzebub was the next to kneel in front of you, eyes staring directly at you. Your shoulders relaxed and you wanted to reach out and hug him, but managed to hold back. No matter how crestfallen he looked, you couldn’t give in into those sad, teary eyes.

“We wanted to protect you.” He began slowly, speaking clearly. “You’re someone very precious to us and we wanted to solve this without involving you more than you already were. We were too blinded by the anger and of being unable to be there for you to realize how much you were hurting.” Tears were streaming down your cheeks. “Not once did we ever think of breaking our pact with you.”

Turning your head away, you looked at Solomon, who took the cue. “I think it’s best for you to leave.” he stepped forward between you and the demons, quietly adding; “For today.”

Leviathan bit on his lower lip and nudged Beelzebub before they stood on their feet. Neither of them said a word, but Lucifer lingered behind, gaze soft as he spoke; “Contact us;”  _ when you’re ready. _ The last sentence was left unspoken, but was loud and clear.

You closed your eyes, feeling Luke’s arms around you while both Simeon and Solomon left the house.

“It’s okay…” Luke whispered.

Finally, being alone, you burst into tears, arms unknowingly wrapped around the angel. You were scared; scared for a reason you didn’t want to admit. It wasn’t because they knew where you lived, but because you didn’t want them to leave. You didn’t want to be left alone. Not when they appeared in your life like those five years didn’t pass. Not when it took you so long to move on, only for everything to shatter with one visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it seems there’s most like going to be part 3 as well!


	7. Today I started loving you again | Lucifer x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this oneshot has been inspired by this post (https://itishebihime-samaforyou.tumblr.com/post/175746472998/powerssuggestion-modern-angels-angels-smoking) that I reblogged long time ago. I hope you’ll like it~ ( •ॢ◡-ॢ)-♡

**Summary:** _To Lucifer you’re like an enigma of memories perceived as dreams._

* * *

There is a faint memory that lingers in Lucifer’s mind. A memory of Lilith standing behind the transfer student—you—, looking at him with sadness and deep regret. It confuses him when the next memory shows only you; you standing in front of him, eyes filled with unshed tears and emotions he recognized in a moment.

“Lucifer?”

A quiet voice lulls him awake. He slowly raises his head from the desk, eyes foggy with sleep. He blinks before he focuses on your disoriented form until his eyes adjust to the brightness of the light. Your expression shows nothing but worry as you nibble on your lower lip between your teeth.

“Why don’t you go to bed?” You ask, hesitating to reach forward.

Lucifer frowns at your action only to realize you aren’t just looking at _him_ , but at his head as well. His horns must have formed, because the moment he straightens, you flinch away. “I’m alright.” he speaks, completely ignoring the sadness that tries to overflow him. He doesn’t want you to be afraid of him. Especially not of his demon form. He looks at the clock and realizes it’s already past two in the morning.

A small smile spreads across your lips. “You’ve been working hard these days. Get some rest.” You reach forward for a cup on his desk, eyes moving between the cup and his hands that remain close to it.

He unconsciously retracts them. “Yes,” he murmurs, turning his head. He blinks and then looks back at you, who still stands there, now holding the cup. “Why are you still awake?”

Your eyes widen and you part your lips to answer only to close them when you don’t know what to answer. “I…” you begin and gulp as his eyes seem to see right through you. “I couldn’t sleep.” You admit, sighing a second later.

Lucifer observes you and only then spots dark circles beneath your eyes, eyes just a bit puffier. Do you always appear this way? Tiredness overshadowing you all while you try to appear well-rested? How had he not seen it before? “Do you want to talk about it?” he blurts before he can stop himself.

You blink, eyes slowly growing wide. A chuckle quickly escapes you and you shake your head. “It’s alright,” Your voice is quiet. Lucifer could see your shoulders relaxing and the corners of his lips twitch into a half smile. “I always had trouble sleeping, so I usually stay up until morning hours or the whole night.” You avert your gaze, but seeing how his eyes widen, you quickly add; “Don’t worry, I do get enough sleep.”

“How many hours?” Lucifer frowns, voice just a bit colder.

You turn your head, visibly avoiding his gaze as you grow restless.

Lucifer narrows his eyebrows, gaze turning harsh. “Answer me. How many hours do you sleep?”

“…F…our…?” you whisper and gulp when his eye twitches. “I swear I had sleeping problems before I came to Devildom, so not much is different.” You chuckle nervously.

A sigh escapes Lucifer’s lips. “Do you want to stay here?” he asks, looking at papers on his desk, still to be looked through. “I still have some papers to sign and look through.”

“Don’t be silly,” You exasperate. “You need rest, Lucifer.” His eyes meet with yours and he’s taken back by the seriousness. There’s something in them that he can’t quite point it out. “Papers can wait. Don’t be like me or Satan, who stay up reading instead of sleeping. Or Levi, who plays games until morning hours.” It’s your turn to sigh and shake your head. “The amount of times I turned off his computer when he fell asleep right beside is giving me a headache.”

He chuckles and covers his mouth. “I apologize in their stead.” He lowers his head.

“It’s alright,” You smile. “I’m serious though. When I go back from the kitchen and still see you’re awake, I’ll tell Asmo to post that picture of you sleeping by leaning on the desk.”

Lucifer narrows his eyebrows. “It _was_ you who took it, wasn’t it?” he isn’t amused, that much you know.

Shaking with your head, you laugh. “I’m serious, Lucifer.” You turn and walk towards the door. “Get rest. You’re in need of one.”

Leaving his bedroom, Lucifer is left alone. There’s something that bugs him, like he should have remembered, but doesn’t know what exactly. Shaking with his head, he stands and changes into his pajamas before he lays into bed. Sleep is quick to overtake him and he dreams of Lilith. He dreams of his brothers when they were still angels. They’re laughing, being complete opposites. The only difference he knows this was a dream was the fact Satan and you are there as well. Satan in his demon glory and you with a pair of beautiful white wings.

The first one to notice his presence is Lilith, who turns and smiles at him. It’s wide and she opens her mouth. Lucifer recognizes his name being called before the rest of the brothers turn as well. He unknowingly holds his breath when you turn, eyes ever so softly looking at him. It’s filled with love and care and the way you smile is anything but. It makes his heart skip a beat, cheeks heating up as they turn into rosy colour.

-:-

When the morning comes, Lucifer finds you sitting by a table in the dining room, already surrounded by sleepy Leviathan and Mammon, who’s trying to rouse the former. It’s unsuccessful and with one glare aimed at the second brother, Mammon grows silent instead. His eyes meet with yours and you smile softly, wishing him a good morning. For a moment, he’s stunned, but he greets you back.

Slowly the table is full, with all brothers sitting on their seats. Lucifer notices Satan talking to you about one of the books you must have read not too long ago before Asmodeus asks you what you thought of the scent candles he gave you. You’re kind to all of them, giving Beelzebub food you didn’t eat and helping Belphegor not to dirty his uniform so early in the morning. Mammon is eating in silence, glancing at Lucifer for some reason he doesn’t understand and Leviathan finally wakes up enough to start talking of the game he was playing late into morning hours.

Lucifer doesn’t understand why you’re cautious around him. He doesn’t understand why you’re so kind to all of them, acting like you’ve known them for a long time; longer than you actually do. He wants to ask you about it, about the dreams he has of you, but he doesn’t. A part of him fears the truth. And even if he wants to ask you, he can’t, because you’re never alone. One of the brothers is always there, usually Mammon or Satan. If it isn’t them, it’s either the angels, Solomon or Diavolo.

It feels like everyone is playing a game with him. A game of hide-and-seek, except that he’s searching for something he doesn’t even know. It confuses him and he hates that. He hates not knowing. So he distances himself from you and you take it. You take it as calmly as you can, your gaze _understanding_ and accepting.

Lucifer has never felt such anger before.

-:-

“How long until you tell him? Them?”

Lucifer stops walking when he hears Diavolo’s voice. He narrows his eyebrows, confused by the question.

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Your voice is composed, _too_ polite for his liking, but he doesn’t move from his spot behind the corner.

Diavolo sighs and shakes his head in slight disappointment. “You managed to fool me until today. Pretending to be someone you’re not. Does _He_ not care for you anymore?”

Lucifer gasps silently when he feels it; feels the power he once wielded. The pureness of it makes him stumble backwards.

“ _Lord Diavolo, I suggest you stop before this exchange turns into something you won’t be able to save._ ”

Lucifer _understands_ you. His eyes are wide at the language he forgot how to speak. But even your words weren’t as they should be. There was a certain accent in it, like you _couldn’t_ speak it well. Lucifer dares to lean forward and he sees you standing in front of Diavolo. Your eyes are glaring at the Lord and a chill runs down his spine as another memory of his dream comes forward.

It's a dream where you’re sitting beside him, holding a book in your hands as you read aloud. Your voice was like a melody to him, the only moment where he could _rest_. In those dreams, you were his safe haven.

Lucifer shakes his head, waking from his thoughts only to see you are long gone. Diavolo still stands there and his expression is troubled. He wants to step forward, to ask if he’s alright, but he finds himself being frozen on the spot. Then a thought comes to him. He turns and disappears from where he came from.

“Simeon!” he calls for the angel, who’s talking with Luke.

Both Simeon and Luke stop and turn. Their eyes widen when they see Lucifer approach them in quick steps.

“I must ask you something.” He starts and doesn’t let either of them respond. “When I was still an angel, was there any angel I talked to? Or any of the brothers? Someone that was close to us?”

Simeon’s eyes widen before his gaze turns sadder like the memory itself is something he doesn’t wish to remember. It tugs on Lucifer’s heart when Simeon parts his lips only to close them. He shakes his head, sigh escaping. “I’m sorry, Lucifer,” he begins slowly; “but I cannot tell you. It’s not my place.”

“So there was?” Lucifer pushes, hoping.

Simeon hesitates, but nods after a moment.

That’s all Lucifer needs. It feels like a stone just rolled off his shoulders and he can finally take a deep breather. He only smiles at the two angels before he turns and disappears.

Lucifer doesn’t know what his dreams mean, but that night he dreams of loss. He feels the anger like it happened only yesterday, the burning of his wings as he’s falling and _their_ voice. A voice that’s calling for him. He opens his eyes only to see a hand outstretched towards him and he reaches out unconsciously, but misses it. Their voice is hoarse and filled with so much pain and anguish that he wakes up sweating.

He fails to fall back asleep.

He leaves the room, his destination kitchen to prepare himself a cup of tea. It’s unusual, but he remembers you once told him tea always helps if you’re unable to fall asleep.

_“Chamomile tea is the best for sleepless nights.”_

Lucifer passes by the common room only to stop when he sees you sitting on a sofa. You’re sitting in front of a fire, wearing a top. He’s about to call your name, but he stops when he notices strange writing on your back and shoulder blades. He narrows his eyebrows and takes a step forward, recognizing them.

It was runes; runes of Celestial language. He blinks and wonders _how_ you have them. You never wear T-shirts or tops and now he understands why. The runes are spread down your arms to your wrists, pacts visible along. It’s an odd combination and Lucifer is slightly amused by how well they look _together_. He reaches out his hand and touches between your shoulder blades. He sees you tense and feels your hand around his wrist before he realizes you’re staring at him.

Your eyes are wide when it dawns on you and Lucifer raises an eyebrow. There’s fear and tension rises.

“These are runes of the Celestial language.” He starts, his eyes watching your every move, trying to see any kind of change of your expression. “How do you know these?” he asks and watches you like a predator his prey.

You begin to feel uncomfortable under his stare and avert your eyes. You release his hand and reach for your jacket instead. Quickly putting it on, you zip it up to your throat, half glaring at Lucifer in the process. “No matter what I tell you, you won’t believe me. Not after seeing this.” That’s all you say before you walk away.

Lucifer watches you stunned, but he doesn’t follow. There’s something about your gaze that makes him linger behind.

-:-

You’re avoiding him. That much is quite obvious and Lucifer is damn sure you’re doing it too gladly. Still, he can’t find himself to reach out for you, because every time he does, he remembers the runes and pained voice from his dreams. He doesn’t know how it’s connected, but it _is_ , that much he’s certain of.

“What’s troubling you?” Diavolo’s voice snaps Lucifer from his thoughts.

Lucifer looks at him before he turns away, trying to hide his expression. But he knows Diavolo knows. “Trouble sleeping.” he lies even if it’s half true.

Diavolo hums while reaching for a stack of papers in front of him. “If there’s anything that troubles you, you know where I am.”

A small smile spread across his lips. “Thank you.” He lowers his head as he stands and leaves the room. He walks down the hallway of RAD, thoughts anywhere but in front.

It’s then that he feels it once again. Power so pure, but not as powerful as it should be. It calls for him, wants it to follow and he does. Lucifer walks down the hallway until he reaches the classroom. Before he can open the door, he stops when he hears different voices.

“I didn’t know you were an angel. It’s remarkable how you managed to hide it until now.”

Lucifer freezes, expression confused. _There’s another angel among exchange students?_ But the only exchange students he knows are Simeon, Luke, Solomon and you. Does Diavolo know of this?

“We should leave.” It’s Solomon who speaks. “You can’t handle all of them. You’re not strong enough.”

“You’re a sorcerer, Solomon.” It’s _you_ , Lucifer realizes. “You have pacts with demons and I still have some strength left. I think we can handle a couple of low-class demons.” You’re taunting them and Lucifer can’t help but smirk.

_“Come on, Morningstar.” You’re grinning as you look down on Lucifer. You reach out your hand and Lucifer scoffs, but takes it nonetheless. It takes you by surprise when he pulls you closer instead and rolls over so he’s atop of you. Your eyes are wide as you stare up at him._

_“Third rule; you should never give aid to your enemies.”_

_A wide smile breaks before your laughter reaches him. “Third rule. Got it.”_

Lucifer blinks with his eyes when arguments and yells wake him from his daze. He shudders and wants to take a step forward, but a second later the doors are flying off hinges along with a demon, who loses his consciousness. His eyes are wide. He turns inside and his mouth opens as he watches you fight. If he wasn’t so familiar with the style, he’d say you’re dancing, but he knows it. It’s quite similar to his own style, except that yours is based more on defense than attack.

He notices Solomon looking at him, freezing in the process, but it’s not in Lucifer to call for you. He watches you mesmerized and notices your moves aren’t as smooth as he expected them to be. Then again, he didn’t expect you to fight either.

Your name slips off his tongue and you freeze. Your whole body turns rigid and the demon you are fighting against uses the chance and strikes you. Solomon calls for you, but Lucifer forces himself into action, his horns visible and wings fluttering on his back as he glares at the cowering demon now in front of him. He wishes to obliterate him, terminate his sole existence for hurting you, but a soft touch of your warm hand pulls him back.

“ _D-don’t_ …” Your voice is nothing but a whisper, word of an ancient language he suddenly longs for.

Lucifer’s expression softens, but you can see through him; it’s full of anguish and confusion. You can’t blame him. He’s searching for answers, you know that much, but you can’t give them yet. You’re not prepared to face him.

He sighs and with one last glare at the demon, turns to you completely. All anger is gone, emotions hidden behind a mask as he kneels in front of you, eyes staring at the wound on top of your head.

“I’m fine,” You croak, forcing a smile, but you can’t hide a wince when Solomon starts cleaning blood from your face with a cloth. You have no idea where he got it and you don’t question him. You’re focused on Lucifer instead and Lucifer feels like you can read him like an open book even when he’s hiding.

Solomon frowns and presses on the wound, his eyes showing worry. “Why did you start a fight with them?”

“I don’t know what took over me…” you chuckle and reach for the cloth to press it down. You avert your gaze, unable to look at the demon any longer. Solomon sighs and shakes his head. “I’ll heal.”

“Of course you will.” Solomon agrees and looks at Lucifer.

But before he could say anything, Lucifer speaks; “Can I talk with [Name] for a moment?” eyes focusing on him.

Solomon narrows his eyebrows as he looks back at you. He notices your shoulders tensing. “Alright,” he closes his eyes, completely ignoring the betrayed look you’re giving him. “You and I both know you’ll never speak of it unless cornered.”

“It’s not my place.” You shake your head.

“Neither is mine, but someone has to give you a push.”

Realization dawns on you. “You set me up?!” you hiss, gaze turning into a glare instead. “Solomon!” you raise your voice, but the sorcerer is already out of the classroom, leaving you alone with Lucifer. You bite your lower lip, refusing to look at the demon, tears in the corner of your eyes. You can feel your nose burn, but you refuse to cry.

“I keep having these odd dreams.” Lucifer is the first to break the silence. You glance at him from the corner, observing. “Dreams when I was still an angel; before the fall. Dreams when I’m one once more, but Satan is there in his demon glory and Lilith.” He narrows his eyebrows, but you slowly turn his way. He notices curiosity in your gaze and he doesn’t stop. He can’t. “I know those are nothing but dreams, but the rest? I see you constantly. You have the whitest wings and we fight, train.” The corners of his lips turn in a smile before it disappears. “But then I’m falling and I hear a scream and a hand outstretched. I don’t know to whom it belongs. It pains me just thinking of it.”

Lowering your head, you pull your hand and cloth down, hoping the bleeding stopped. It did somehow. “I don’t want to force you to remember, _Morningstar._ ”

Lucifer’s eyes widen at his birth name and he stares at you like he’s seeing a ghost. It comes like a storm on a summer day, like lightning striking a tree.

 _His wings are burning. His chest is aching and he hears_ his brothers _behind. He feels a burn in his throat as he’s watching above him, glaring at_ Him _. One push and he’s falling. Someone calls for him and he turns his head and sees you. You’re kneeling on the ground, arm outstretched and Michael holding you back. He sees the archangel’s expression change, but he can’t comprehend it. He’s focused on you, on your tears that are streaming down your cheeks as you continue to call for him. He unconsciously outstretches his hand even when he knows you won’t follow. You_ shouldn’t _follow. You didn’t deserve this._

_Lucifer closes his eyes and succumbs to the pain and wrath._

He’s heaving and your arms are wrapped around him. He can’t breathe, but he doesn’t pull away in fear you’ll disappear. It’s the touch he so longed for. The touch he didn’t know he missed and it’s there just like you are. You’re there and Lucifer finds himself wrapping his arms around you, his heart beating hard and fast against his chest.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough…” you whisper and it dawns on him that something is not right.

Pulling away, he’s holding for your shoulders. “What did you do?” he hisses in a whisper, grip just a bit tighter.

“How could I stay?” Your voice breaks. You raise your hand and caress his cheek.

“Did you f-fall?” he couldn’t help the stutter, fear slowly growing inside.

“No,” You shake your head and he releases the breath he unknowingly held. “I made a deal with them. Michael was against it, but Raphael and Chamuel managed to calm him down. In a way it’s my punishment…” you chuckle bitterly. You don’t miss how he flinches. “But that’s in the past now.” Your smile is gentle and warm, the kind that Lucifer remembers from his dreams. “I stayed beside Lilith when she reincarnated as human. It was Gabriel who told me, but Michael gave me more information of her whereabouts and situation. It was a gamble, but they told me.”

Lucifer closes his eyes, sighing in defeat. “Even after she fell, she was looked after.”

“You all were.” You cup his cheeks, forcing him to look at you. “I couldn’t stay beside her throughout her whole life, but I tried to protect her as much as I could from the shadows. But Michael allowed me to stay there, to keep looking after her descendants.”

“Guardian angel…” he murmurs and you laugh, nodding.

You manage to hide the wince from sudden action and relax when Lucifer didn’t seem to notice it. “I looked after them, so they’re safe. They’re happy, living the life you wished for Lilith to have.”

Lucifer nods before he frowns. “B-but how… How are _you_ here?” he looks at you. “Lord Diavolo was sure of your ancestor being Lilith, but if you’re not. If you’re an angel…” he trailed off.

“Even I’m not completely sure what happened.” You shake your head. “It could be because this time around I lived with Lilith’s descendants as a distant relative.” You shrug, looking unsure. “I was surprised, shocked when I saw all of you, but since none of you seemed to remember me, I let it go. After all, thousands of years _did_ pass since we last saw each other. Not that we separated in a good manner either…”

“ _My star,_ ” The words leave his mouth naturally, like he couldn’t wait to speak them. Your eyes widen and Lucifer cups your cheeks before he leans in and presses his lips against yours. You freeze, completely unable to move.

Realizing what he’s just done, Lucifer pulls away like he was burnt, his cheeks red from embarrassment. “I apologize.” His voice is quiet and when he looks at you, he’s shocked.

Tears are streaming down your cheeks and you cover your mouth.

“I-I’m sorry…” Lucifer stutters, caught off guard. “It was reckless of me. I wasn’t thinking. How thoughtless of me, you’re hurt.” He laughs bitterly and goes with his hand through his hair. He stands up and looks around, looking at the mess the classroom was in.

An awkward silence and tension begin to stretch and Lucifer doesn’t know what he wants to do. But you know him and you’ve been thinking of this moment for so long. The moment when he remembers a part of _you_ even if just small.

Just when he’s about to leave the classroom, you jump on your feet and reach for his hand. Lucifer turns to you, eyes wide, but you don’t give him a chance to talk as you kiss him. Your eyes are shut and Lucifer closes them a moment later and kisses you back. He’s careful and soft. You feel his hands move and he holds yours, gripping them just a bit tighter. You feel him smile into the kiss and you can’t help it either.

“ _I’m sorry for forgetting you._ ” He whispers once he pulls away and leans his forehead on yours. It feels odd to speak in a language he hadn’t spoken in years, but it also feels … comforting. “ _I’m sorry…_ ” Whispered apologies fill the classroom and you can’t help the laugh that escapes you.

“ _It’s alright,_ ” You reply and look into his eyes. Your pronunciation is still odd, but Lucifer doesn’t mind. He intertwines his fingers with yours as he begins to kiss you over your cheek to the corner of your mouth. You laugh again, cheeks heating up at his action. “ _I should also apologize for not saying anything._ ”

“ _No,_ ” Lucifer shakes his head and raises your right hand, placing kisses on top of it. “ _You have nothing to apologize for, my star._ ”

His words and softness of it melts you. You act before you realize – leaning into his chest, burying your face in the crook of his neck. You missed this, you can’t deny.

“ _Were you scared?_ ”

You frown, unsure of what he means until you remember. Lucifer losing himself when you step in to protect Beelzebub and Luke. Belphegor’s hands around your neck as you lose your consciousness and Mammon’s frantic calls. Satan almost losing himself when you denied his pact. You shudder at the memory and Lucifer pulls away with a silent sigh. His expression holds sadness and regret.

“ _It would be expected; don’t you think?_ ” you ask, a small smile visible on your lips. “ _You’ve always been close to archangels, so there’s no doubt you’re the strongest demons. The Celestial realm mourned that day …_ ” you trail off, afraid to speak more with a broken voice.

Lucifer caresses your cheek.

“ _Gabriel told me what happened._ ” You don’t have to be specific to tell Lucifer what you mean. He averts his gaze to the side, turning sadder, eyes filled with pain of that day. “ _I never blamed you for anything. Neither do your brothers._ ” You pull him closer, your hands then on his waist, eyes searching for his. He’s reluctant, but he looks at you and you smile. “ _If there comes a time, and I hope it doesn’t, I’d go through this again just to see you live. That’s all I wish for you._ ”

Closing his eyes, Lucifer leans back in, his lips brushing against yours. Your grip tightens just a bit more and that is all he needs as memories of you and your time spent together in the Celestial realm slowly come back.


	8. Be with you | Simeon x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon’s sudden visit takes you by surprise and you’re convinced he lives to see you have a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to write this idea for Satan, but there’s a certain angel that needs as much love as he can get because I’d die for him ;-; I tried to go with comedy at some parts and I hope it makes you laugh from all the angst and hurt I’ve been writing and still will write.

A couple of months had passed since your exchange student program was finished. Now with a degree, you were living in all your comfort of a small apartment. You still weren’t sure how that one year at Devildom was approved when searching for a job, but you didn’t question it. You didn’t want to know of their tricks.

You still received visits from the brothers—especially Mammon, Leviathan and Satan—while you also went to visit them every once in a while. You kept in contact with Solomon, often talking to each other over the phone of his new schemes, getting a new pact and tempting you into the same fate. But just like every time before, you kindly refused. Having seven brothers on your back was already enough and you were quite certain you couldn’t handle any other demon.

Holding a bag of groceries, you were walking back towards your apartment, looking at your phone. Solomon sent you another photo of him and, what you quickly realized was, a new pact. You found it rather amusing there was still a place for a new one on his body. You were smiling at the message and didn’t miss blond hair in the corner. Narrowing your eyebrows, you looked closer at the photo. “Is that Luke or Asmo?” you murmured to yourself when you spotted a shadow looming over your shoulder, speaking;

“I believe it’s Luke.”

Your eyes widened as you spun around, mouth open and ready to scream only to freeze midway. “Simeon?!” you hissed and held for your chest, feeling your heart beat hard and fast against your chest. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“I apologize,” He chuckled. “I didn’t think you get scared so easily.”

“I don’t!” you were quick to oppose with a huff. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to pay you a visit.” He smiled and took a step closer.

Your lips betrayed you into a small smile. "Thank you," you replied when he reached for the bag. “Ever the gentleman.” you couldn’t help to tease him.

Simeon's eyes widened before he averted his gaze, obviously looking embarrassed. With his other free hand, he scratched his cheek, hiding part of his face. You chuckled and slowly began to continue your way. Simeon was quick to follow, walking right by your side.

“How’s heaven?” you decided to break the silence that was unmistakable.

“Heaven’s fine.” He answered, a smile heard in his voice, not only visible. “Luke is quite upset with Solomon for making another pact.”

You chuckled, shaking your head. “I wonder how many pacts he has. Last he said it was over seventy.”

“Could be around eighty.” Simeon mused.

“Or maybe a hundred. Who knows.” You grinned only to come to a stop in front of the Cultural Center. There was music coming from the inside and you leaned slightly forward, eyes focused on open doors.

Simeon blinked at you before he looked towards the doors, a small smile spreading across his lips. He looked up into the sky, noticing a couple of clouds as they slowly moved around.

An idea came to him. Looking back at you, Simeon put the bag on a bench nearby and walked behind you. He reached out with his hand, his fingers intertwined with yours. His sudden contact made you turn his way, confusing you. You didn’t have time to ask him what’s wrong, because the next moment he twirled you around before his other hand came to rest on your back as you faced him.

Your eyes widened, cheeks heating up in a matter of seconds and Simeon laughed. You leaned your head against his shoulder. “What do you think you’re doing?” you murmured, voice muffled.

“I want to dance with you.”

Your whole body grew warmer and you groaned. “ _ Stop _ saying such embarrassing things.” You hissed, but his laughter only grew as he slowly moved both of you on the spot. You dared to sneak a look around only to feel relief when you didn’t see anyone watching you. Even if you saw anyone, they only spared you a glance, but continued their way. A small smile spread across your lips and you completely surrendered to Simeon’s lead.

“I miss talking to you.” Simeon spoke after a moment.

You blinked and looked at him. “W-what?” you couldn’t help the stutter.

“I miss talking to you.” He repeated, his expression gentle, warm. “I miss our talks. Hearing you joke with Solomon, defending Luke whenever the brothers teased him. I miss you.”

“But we’re here now.” You smiled.

You felt his arm bringing you closer to him and you felt your cheeks heat up once more. You couldn’t tell him your feelings for him that you bore since the moment you met him in RAD. He was an angel and nothing good ever came when a human fell for them. Yet in that moment you felt everything around you disappear as you focused on his warm touch that only seemed to pull you closer. Even when he released you, you still felt the warmth on your back, where his hand was, and you wanted him to pull you back in. You wanted him to hold you again. But the music already ended.

“Do you feel unwell?” Simeon’s voice was quiet and you found yourself staring at him. He placed the back of his hand against your forehead, eyebrows narrowing. “You don’t seem to have fever…” he murmured more to himself than you, but being so close you leaned into his touch when he caressed your cheek.

Closing your eyes, you felt a finger go over your lips and you smiled.

Pulling his hand away, you opened your eyes when you felt something much softer press against your lips. Eyes growing wide, all you saw was Simeon standing  _ so close _ to you with his eyes closed. Your heart skipped a beat and you unconsciously closed your eyes. You felt a smile spread across his lips.

You unconsciously held on his jacket, gripping tighter as you returned the kiss. You didn’t want him to pull away, but he did. A pout was quick to form on your lips and Simeon laughed. Your cheeks and ears were burning as Simeon caressed your cheek.

You weren’t sure what to say, to ask, but you still heard yourself saying; “What was that for?”

Simeon hummed, a smile still present. “I felt like it.”

That made you raise an eyebrow. “Aren’t angels like … prohibited to do that?”

Simeon’s smile faltered, but it didn’t disappear. It tugged on your heartstrings, regretting to ask him. Before you could speak and change the topic, Simeon said; “While that may be the case, when feelings are genuine, they don’t exactly have a say in it.”

“Are you thinking of rebelling?” you couldn’t help but tease.

“Not exactly,” he laughed, shaking his head. He held your hand and raised it to press a kiss on your knuckles. “I’m searching for ways. For us to be together.”

You bit your lower lip and looked away in shyness when you heard the orchestra begin to play once again. You shuddered beneath his piercing blue eyes and warm breath tickling your skin. You noticed a bit too late that he leaned back in, his lips on your cheek trailing towards the edge of your mouth. You moved your head slightly, wanting to hide, but he had none of it. With his other hand, he held your chin in place, preventing you to move freely.

“S-Simeon…” you whispered, your eyes meeting with his.

“Hm?” he hummed, becoming a bit daring by stepping closer to you, his kisses trailing to your jawline instead.

You looked around, turning your head enough to give him access to move on your neck. Spotting a couple of people looking your way, expression either baffled or those of dissatisfaction, you couldn’t help but feel mortified. “W-why don’t we go t-to my h-home?” you managed to stutter out.

Pulling away, Simeon could sense the embarrassment and he chuckled as he held your hand and walked you to the bench, where he put down the bag, and picked it up.

“You’ve become quite bold…” you murmured under your breath, but he heard you clearly.

“I spent one year in Devildom.”

Swatting at his upper arm, he laughed. “If Mammon saw you kissing me, he’d flip.”

“Well, Solomon did mention once that sometimes demons can feel what humans—who make a pact with them—feel. Of course if their emotions overwhelm them.” He shortly explained, making your eyes wide.

“Why did you say that?” you whined, burying your face in your hands. “I have a pact with seven demons, who are quite strong may I add, and if they learn of … whatever we  _ have _ —” you gestured between your bodies, which made Simeon raise an eyebrow; “—I don’t even want to imagine what they can do.” You shuddered, remembering the wrath you felt a couple of times.

“If it makes you feel better,” Simeon began slowly, reaching for your hand; “I talked with Lucifer about us.”

You narrowed your eyebrows. “That actually doesn’t make me feel any better.” You admitted, feeling your heart pacing up. “As a matter of fact, it makes me feel worse. Who knows in what state Devildom is if he told anyone…” you trailed off, visibly shivering at the thought. “You know what,” you pursued your lips into a thin line. “Suddenly I  _ really _ don’t want to go home. Is it possible to visit the Celestial realm?” you looked at him and he laughed. “I’m serious. I’m pretty sure demons can’t go into heaven without ending in a fight with angels, can they?”

“As far as my memory reaches, Diavolo and his father are the only exception since they’re royalty and even then they don’t have permission to come as they seem fit.”

“Brilliant!” you grinned. “I really wanted to see heaven one day.” Coming to a sudden stop, you looked at Simeon, who was still  _ smiling _ . “Wait a second…” you murmured, turning his way completely. “Did you actually go to Lucifer, the oldest of the brothers, and actually  _ told him of all demons about us? _ ”

“Now that you mention it, it certainly felt like asking your parents for your hand.”

You blinked before your eyes grew wide like Simeon just grew another head.

“He’s very overprotective of you, which doesn’t surprise me.” Simeon continued, completely disregarding your baffled expression. “I do expect all brothers calling and cursing me. Especially Mammon, Leviathan and Belphegor, so to speak.”

“You’re  _ way too calm about this _ .” You exasperated. “ _ I _ feel weight on my shoulders as you tell me all this.  _ Simeon _ ,” You held him by the upper arms, staring into his eyes. “These are  _ demons _ we’re talking about.”

“I know,” he nodded, expression softening. “It’ll be alright. I just want to be with  _ you _ , [Name]. Is that a crime?” He cupped your face, leaning his forehead on yours. “I want to be with you and I don’t want to miss another day. If it means going against my kin and brothers, so be it.”

Without hesitation, you pressed your lips against his, feeling yourself melt into his embrace as the bag he held slipped through his fingers and on the ground. You wrapped arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he placed his hands on your waist. This time you weren’t afraid to whisper those three words that you wanted to this whole time.

Simeon smiled and he pulled away just a bit to whisper; “I love you,” back before kissing you once more.


	9. Scars | Protecting You part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try everything to keep Mammon safe even going as far as to end in another argument with Lucifer and using your pact to get what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I thought of what to write, but something just bugs me about those three witches. I also wanna know more about that girl Mammon saved and truly hope we’ll get to see her in the future lessons ;;

You were lying in your bed, reading a book. Although your legs were crossed with one hand turning pages, your other hand slowly and gently caressed Mammon’s head. His head was resting on a pillow against your thigh, his hands clutching on another pillow. He was sound asleep and you couldn’t wake him up. Not after he was finally able to fall asleep.

Reaching for a bottle of water, you took a sip before you continued to read. It didn’t dawn on you that Mammon was already awake until he moved, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and you internally swooned at how adorable he looked.

“Good morning,” You smiled.

Mammon blinked with his eyes before his cheeks heated up, moving away and falling off bed. Your eyes widened and you shut the book, moving to the edge of bed, looking at the demon in worry. He was scratching the back of his head, mumbling under his breath something you didn’t entirely understand, but you guess it were curses.

“Are you okay?” You asked.

Mammon looked at you and quietly nodded. Frowning, you pursued lips into a thin line. He still wasn’t _himself_ , it was quite obvious and your heart ached at the thought.

“I think…it’s best I go back.” he murmured, making you narrow your eyebrows. “I-I mean, I don’t wanna keep ya busy, ya know…” he scratched the side of his cheeks, avoiding your gaze.

“No.” you murmured.

Mammon blinked, eyes focusing on you. “What do ya mean no?” he was confused.

“Stay here.” You stated like it was the most obvious thing and before he could oppose you, you continued; “No one’s checking the rooms aside from Lucifer—” At the mention of his brother Mammon visibly flinched. “—and I doubt they know you’re here. They still think you’re outside.” _Aside from Asmodeus…_ but you can’t tell him, can you?

Averting his gaze, he closed his eyes, sighing. “Yea, but I can’t keep runnin’ away like this.”

“You’re not running. It’s understandable to react the way you did.” You jumped off the bed and knelt in front of the demon, taking his hands in yours. He flinched at the contact, but you ignored it. “If there’s one thing I know, siblings should never act that way towards each other.” You reached out your hand and caressed his cheek, smiling softly. Something in his gaze shifted and it made you want to hug him. Which you did without thinking.

You couldn't see it, but you knew his eyes were wide if him stilling completely was any of a sign.

"Stop …" he murmured before he pulled away. His hands gripped tight on your shoulders. It seemed he saw your confused expression, because the next words he spoke of, broke your heart; "Don't be so nice to me. Don't give me false hope." His eyes widened and he started to panic when he saw tears stream down your cheeks.

"I'm okay," You murmured, wiping away the tears and turning your head to the side. You didn't want him to see you cry. Not when his words were the reason.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. He released you, his hands falling by his side.

You turned back to him, wanting to assure him that he has nothing to apologize for, but you couldn't find your voice. Your heart ached each moment more, even when he turned, his back facing you. His shoulders were slumped and you couldn't move.

Without another word, you stood up on your feet and walked over to the closet with your uniform inside. Before you could leave to change, Mammon was nowhere in your room. You closed your eyes and sighed, knowing he left to give you privacy to change. Yet an unsettling feeling spread inside you with your nose starting to itch. You were certain nothing good will come of the day.

* * *

Sitting in the dining hall at your usual seat, you were staring at the food in front of yourself. The brothers talked to each other, but the atmosphere was obviously much different than usually.

You sighed for the tenth time, gaining some of their attention.

“Mm? What’s wrong, darling?” Asmodeus hummed, attention focusing on you.

You raised your gaze just as you took a sip of a tea, your eyes meeting with Asmodeus’. “It’s nothing. Just thinking about the deadlines.” you smiled.

“We had an assignment?” Belphegor raised his head, looking your way.

“Not until the end of the week.” Satan answered, narrowing his eyebrows.

“Don’t scare me like that…” the former murmured, small pout visible on his lips.

Your smile softened, but you said nothing anymore. Glancing around the table, your eyes fell on an empty chair instead. Lowering your gaze, you closed your eyes with another sigh. Breakfast had never felt lonelier before.

* * *

“I see Mammon still hasn’t returned.” Diavolo spoke as you sat in the council’s room. “Does anyone know of his whereabouts?” he looked at Lucifer.

Remaining silent, you looked from Diavolo to Barbatos, who looked at you in that moment. For a second you could see him smile, making you lower your head and cover your mouth, hiding your own smile. He knew where Mammon was.

“No,” Lucifer shook his head. “I’ve sent him a couple of messages, but he didn’t respond to them. Neither had he seen them.”

You looked at him, seeing his face expressionless, yet his eyes couldn’t lie. Narrowing your eyebrows, you blinked at it, but it disappeared the moment he looked at you.

“Have you heard anything from him? Saw him?” he asked, all attention on you.

“No,” you answered and looked at Asmodeus, who spoke; “But isn’t it better when he’s not here? I mean, it’s much quieter and I can finally get some sleep.” You unconsciously made a fist, trying to remain calm.

“I agree,” Leviathan leaned forward. “No one barges into my room anymore. Or take my stuff. It’s much better, quieter than before he was still here.”

You glanced at Lucifer, who was then staring at you—more like stared at your clenched hand. Your gaze hardened when you felt a hand covering your fist. Turning to the side, you saw Satan pursuing lips into thin line before he focused on Asmodeus, sighing, but his next words made you still completely;

“I wish he’d never come back.”

Your eyes grew wide as you stared at him. You were pretty sure by now both Barbatos and Diavolo stared at you along with Lucifer and Satan.

“Take that back.” Your voice was cold when you spoke. Asmodeus looked at you, confused. “Take that back.” you repeated.

“Why?” he tilted his head to the side, leaning on the desk as his eyes bore into you. “He’s the loudest in Devildom. He’s the greediest, always stealing and taking what isn’t his, never apologizing for everything he has done and is doing. He doesn’t think. He always does stupid things and putting blame on others. Always getting into a mess with witches and then we have to save his sorry ass of excuse.”

Leviathan murmured on his left side, adding: “He’s the worst. A scumbag of scumbags.”

“Dare I speak for everyone in this room—” Asmodeus continued with eyes turning just a bit darker and voice colder; “—that it’s best he doesn’t come back.”

You saw Leviathan and Beelzebub nod. Satan wasn’t holding your hand anymore, thinking as he caressed his chin, eyes focusing ahead instead. Your hands were shaking, feeling your eyes and nose burn, itch as each demon gave in, _agreeing_.

“Shut up…” you whispered.

“I’m just telling the truth.” He leaned back.

“Shut up!” You raised your voice, anger flashing in your eyes. Asmodeus’ eyes widened, panic in them, when he turned to Lucifer. His lips were sealed together. “You’re all the same!” you felt tears prickle in your eyes and you wiped them away before they could fall. “I have _enough_ of you belittling Mammon like he’s the less of you. It’s not his fault he’s the demon of greed, just like none of you is at fault for being the avatars of sins you are. Mammon is _trying_. He's doing his best, yet the moment he gives into his greed that’s all you see.”

“[Name]—”

Your eyes met with Lucifer’s. “Don’t start with me again, Lucifer. You’re as awful as Asmodeus and Leviathan.” The mentioned demons stilled when they heard their full names spoken. “You’re the oldest of them, yet you act like Mammon’s not even your brother.”

The tension grew and before you knew it, Barbatos and Diavolo stood by your side as your eyes widened at Lucifer. His wings were spread, horns on his head, but you scoffed instead, not feeling intimidated anymore.

“Don’t fight with me, _human_.”

“Why don’t we all calm down?” Diavolo tried to reason, but you pushed past him, standing in front of Lucifer with raised chin. It felt like dejá vu all over again.

“I refuse to talk to _any of you_ from now on.” Lucifer’s eyes widened.

You heard Beelzebub and Satan call your name, footsteps rushing, but you spoke before any of them could reach you in time; “I don’t want to see any of you. Leave me and Mammon _alone_.”

With a breeze of a wind, the brothers were gone from your sights. Wiping away the tears that streamed down your cheeks, you covered your face. You felt strong, but warm hands on your shoulders and it made you look up.

Diavolo watched you with sadness while Barbatos helped you sit back down. “I didn’t imagine it was this bad.” spoke the prince.

“I’m sorry…” you whispered, lowering your head.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He smiled. “While I know Mammon does drastic things, I’ve never thought it would ever lead to this.”

“It’s not fair,” you shook your head. “It’s not his fault he’s the avatar of greed. He’s trying, I know he is. I’m just…so _angry_ that they never try back. It takes time for him, but he’s the nicest demon I met.” Your voice was nothing but a whisper.

* * *

When you returned to the House of Lamentation, it was quiet, aside from the music heard from Lucifer’s office. You bit your lower lip, guilt spreading inside you, because you knew they didn’t deserve to be pushed away from you. But being blinded by the anger you felt in that moment, you spoke without thinking. And you still refused to take those words back.

Wrapping arms around yourself, you looked down at your feet, feeling a shiver run down your spine. Ever since you came to Devildom, you’ve never been alone. Now? You loathed it.

When you walked into your bedroom, you spotted Mammon sitting on your bed, staring at his D.D.D. His expression showed confusion and slight worry when he raised his head and looked at you. An unsettling feeling spread inside you.

“Did ya use your pact on them to leave us alone?” His voice was quiet and slightly hoarse. “My phone keeps ringing from their messages.”

You averted your gaze, unable to meet his. “I got angry…” you admitted after a moment.

“Don’t do that…” he mumbled.

Narrowing your eyebrows, you looked at him. He was staring at his phone again, his expression showing sadness instead. You were confused. “Why?” you blurted.

Mammon looked at you. “What why?”

“Why shouldn’t I do that?” you asked, taking a step closer. “They were picking on you, badmouthing you behind your back. Why shouldn’t I say something about that?”

He visibly became uncomfortable as he averted his eyes to the side and you chided yourself for speaking that. You shouldn’t have said anything.

“I know that.” he gritted out. You frowned. “I know they talk ill of me, but they’re _still_ my brothers.”

“Brothers who wish you _harm_ !” you couldn’t hold back anymore. “Did any of them ever apologize to you for treating you badly?” He flinched and started to meddle with his phone, trying to come up with an excuse. “Don’t excuse them! It’s _because_ they’re your brothers that they should _act like ones_!”

“We’re _demons_! I’m the avatar of greed! I steal things! I sell them! I’m a greedy demon!” Mammon jumped on his feet, eyes blazing in frustration. “We’re not some puny humans, who hold their grudges for their whole pitiful life.”

Your eyes widened and you took a step back. Mammon blinked, seeming to realize what he just said when he saw your shocked expression. He parted his lips to speak, but no words came out, so you spoke instead: “So that’s what I am to you?” in a hoarse voice. “Just some puny human, who only wants to look after and protect someone they love?”

Mammon’s eyes grew wider. “W-what?” he stuttered.

“Did you really think I’d be doing all this out of pity?” You gritted your teeth, feeling tears ready to fall. “I-I know you m-may think they don’t me-an it, b-but it doesn’t look like that t-to me.” You hiccupped and Mammon didn’t waste a second to pull you in tight embrace. “W-why do you l-let them do that?” your voice was nothing but a muffled whisper, your face buried in his chest.

“’m sorry…” he murmured. “It just…it just stuck.” He admitted. “A-after the fall—” he gulped “—I-I—Lucifer couldn’t handle it on his own. He was stressed. I-I know him enough and someone-someone had to pull the brothers together. Someone had to look after them.”

You held tighter on his jacket, gritting your teeth. You felt sudden anger overwhelm you that Mammon seemed to notice.

“They needed to vent their anger and frustrations somehow.”

You shook your head, not wanting to believe it.

“We’ve been together for so long it’s almost natural…”

“No!” you pulled away, holding for his shoulders as you looked into his eyes. “I don’t care. I don’t care how long they’ve been doing this. You’re their brother! You don’t deserve any of this!” Mammon’s eyes turned glossy and your heart missed a beat at the sight. You cupped his cheeks, wiping his tears before they managed to fall. “You’re not alone, Mammon. I’m here, standing in front of you and much ready to fight anyone.”

Mammon shuddered and you pulled him in a tight embrace as his knees gave out. He buried his face in the crook of your neck as he raised his hands and wrapped them around you, holding on your shirt. His shoulders began to shake and silent sobs that filled your room made your chest _tight_. You had never seen him so weak and broken before; always putting up a strong front, always masking his emotions behind laughter.

“It’s okay…” You choke on your own words, almost unable to speak. “It’s okay, Mammon. I’m here. I’m here for you and I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever. I’ll fight the King of Hell himself if needed.”

His embrace was turning tighter, almost crushing you in his arms as he broke down. You shut your eyes, leaning your head on his as you caressed his back. You continued to whisper words of comfort, hoping it would make him calmer if only just a bit. You saw his phone on your bed going off and you couldn’t help but feel anger towards brothers. A part of you _hoped_ they could feel it through their pacts. To you, it didn’t matter if they were demons, angels or witches; they were brothers, a family. And family should always stick together. No matter what.

* * *

You were fuming. You were walking down the hallway of RAD, Solomon right on your back, glaring at every demon standing in your way. You heard Asmodeus and Satan somewhere, but since your demand—order has still been in effect, they didn’t notice you. If they noticed the killing intent, they certainly hadn’t shown any knowledge about it.

Stopping in front of Diavolo’s office, you raised your hand to knock, when you stopped. _Lucifer better be inside or I’m turning the whole Academy upside down, waking the Hell King himself if needed._

Before you could knock, the door opened, revealing Barbatos. A smile was present on his lips as he stepped aside and allowed you and Solomon inside. You weren’t even sure why you let Solomon follow you, but that wasn’t the point in that moment. No. In that moment, you were intent on getting answers from Lucifer even if that meant using your pact.

Lucifer’s eyes widened when he spotted you, confusion quite visible in his gaze. He looked from you to Diavolo unsure of what’s going on.

“Who are those three witches that Mammon lends money to?” You put hands on your hips, staring right at Lucifer.

He looked back at you, confusion growing. “What?”

The corner of your lips twitches in annoyance and slammed hands on the desk, glaring at him. “Don’t screw with me, Lucifer.” You gritted through your teeth. You felt tension rise in the office, Lucifer quite obviously holding back on his anger. “I _demand_ you to tell me the names of the three witches that keep calling Mammon to do the deals for them.”

There was a gasp from Solomon while Lucifer’s eyes widened once again, speaking; “Oceana, Fawn and Rowena.” unable to remain quiet. “Why do you need their names?” he asked, standing up.

“Have you ever wondered why Mammon keeps disappearing in the middle of classes?” you asked, straightening up. “Ever wondered why he rarely has money?”

“He’s the Avatar of Greed.” Lucifer sighed, already seeing where this conversation was going.

Your anger rose and Diavolo took a step closer, his hand falling on your shoulder. You spared him a glance, but nothing more. “Do you remember a human girl Mammon saved?” That made Lucifer confused as Solomon quickly pieced it together. “She’s living with the three witches to whom you gave Mammon’s contact. Have you _ever_ run a background check on them since that day?”

“Why should I?” he raised an eyebrow. “I only gave them Mammon’s contact. As a matter of fact, it was Mammon, who asked me what he should do.”

“And you contacted those witches _without_ telling him beforehand.” You exasperated. “You’re supposed to be his big brother, _looking_ after him, but what have you done for him since the fall?” You could see how he tensed, room immediately turning colder at your words. “I’m nothing but a human, a _mortal_ , who can die any time, but you have a brother for thousands of years, who let himself be a punching bag for your insults.” You made a fist, knuckles turning white.

“[Name],” Diavolo called softly. “Leave it alone…”

“I can’t,” You shook your head. “I can’t leave someone I love to a well-known fate that is of bribery and abuse.” Lucifer narrowed his eyebrows as he watched you. “They keep on calling him at abnormal hours, even at night. They always have the same excuse; it’s for her, for the girl. They told him she misses him and I believe that. But Lucifer,” your voice cracked at his name. “I don’t see this as a good deal at all. It’s obvious they’re using him for their own gain, using the girl to make him agree. Do something about it.”

“What can I do?” Lucifer sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head. “Mammon knows what he’s doing.”

“Stop joking with me!” you raised your voice and grabbed him for the tie. “He knew you were stressed! He always knew the rest weren't okay! Why can’t _you_ of all beings see it?”

“[Name],” Barbatos held your hand and you released Lucifer’s tie in a second. Your eyes burned from unshed tears as you stood there, staring at the firstborn.

“He always made sure all of you were okay,” your voice was nothing but a whisper. “Why can’t you for once?” You tried to calm down before you turned to Diavolo. “I want permission to go back home for a couple of days.”

Diavolo pursued lips into a thin line. He glanced at Lucifer, who watched you in stunned silence. “May I ask for the reason?” his voice was gentle and you felt grateful to him that he didn’t deny you right away.

“I want to take a breather.” You lied. “I feel homesick.” Partly was the truth.

“Well, since the weekend is approaching I don’t see a reason why you shouldn’t.” he smiled. “Would you like someone to keep you company?” You spared a quick glance at both Solomon and Barbatos and Diavolo’s smile widened. “Well, Barbatos certainly does need a good vacation once in a while, no?” The prince looked at Lucifer, who woke from his thoughts.

“I’m sorry?” he muttered.

“I believe you’ll take notes for [Name] for these two days, no?” Diavolo asked and all Lucifer managed was a nod. “Ah,” he seemed to remember. “What about the order?” he turned back your way.

You were confused, but were quick to realize what he meant. Yet you continued to act oblivious. “What order?” you tilted head to the side.

The corners of Diavolo’s lips turned in a half smirk. “Of course…” he nodded. “Well then,” he looked from one to another. “I hope the three of you will enjoy your short vacation.”

You smiled and with a small bow turned and walked to the door with Solomon beside. Just before you closed the door, you spared a glance to Lucifer and found him staring at you. You averted your gaze in a second, expression filled with sadness and pain that Lucifer couldn’t miss even if blind.

Once it was closed, you closed your eyes, remaining to stand there, much aware of Solomon’s eyes on you.

“I wondered what those witches were up to.” He decided to break the silence. “Mammon didn’t seem quite comfortable talking to them, did he?”

Taking in a deep breath, you straightened up and turned to Solomon. “He didn’t.” you agreed. “Which is why I can’t leave that girl in their hands. Can you find them?”

Solomon’s lips twitched into a smile. “We can try.”

You smiled and nodded quietly as you began to walk back to the classroom.

“What will you do if it’s true?” he asked after a moment of silence.

Biting your lower lip, you hesitated. You still weren’t sure what you would do, but one thing you were certain of. “I’ll make sure both Mammon and that girl are safe. Even if that means me leaving Devildom or bringing her here under pretence that she’s one of them. I have a feeling she already knows those three are different from her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback/comments/reviews are appreciated.


	10. That time | Satan x f!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s that time of the month and you’re not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna cry so much right now. I’m so done with cramps..

You’re lying in your bed, clutching at your stomach like for your own dear life. Your eyes were shut tightly, silent groans and whimpers escaping each time you felt a cramp. You heard your D.D.D ring a couple of times already, but weren’t in the mood to even check who it was.

It felt like eternity until you heard knocks on your door and a silent voice; “[Name]? Are you alright?”

You want to answer, to move, but the moment you do, your whimper grows.

The door opens and you spot blond hair and almost relax seeing it was only Satan. You break into a weak smile only for it to disappear when cramp returns.

Satan is by your side, looking at you in worry before he freezes. His eyes are wide and he unconsciously looks down, but quickly back into your eyes. Realization seems to dawn on him and his hands slightly shake.

“Please, don’t tell me you can actually smell it…” you groan and bury your face in embarrassment.

A silent chuckle escapes his lips and it didn't help. “We … do have heightened senses.” His voice is soft as he sits down, gulping. “Do you need anything?”

“Just something to bite into, ‘cause I can’t deal with this anymore.” You moan, clutching even tighter. You feel Satan’s hand brush against your forehead. “I rarely have cramps, but when I do, I want nothing more but to strangle someone…”

Satan laughs in amusement, nodding as he listens. “Are there any herbs, medicine humans take for cramps?” he asks and you can sense he worries.

“I do occasionally take painkillers when it becomes unbearable, but tea or hot cocoa also helps. As long as it’s—god damn it.” you curse at another cramp, tears blurring your vision. “Fuck!” you curse and turn on your stomach, moving into kneeling position instead. You’re slightly panting as you bite your lip _hard_.

“It’s okay…” Satan whispers and you feel his hand on your back giving you gentle circles.

“It’s _not_ okay.” You snap, sending him a glare. “How would _you_ feel if someone’s been squeezing you inside out.” You don’t even realize Satan still as he tries to keep himself composed at your sudden outburst.

“Shit, no…” you groan, calming down just as cramps lessen. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that…” you murmur and reach out for his hand.

“I know,” The corners of his lips twitch in a small smile. “I understand. What can I bring you?”

“Snacks?” you blink, eyes growing just a bit wider.

His smile grows bigger. “Anything else?”

“Hot cocoa sounds nice.”

“Since when do snacks and hot cocoa go together?” he muses and you chuckle.

“Since I first ate Rio Mare Paté on a toast and right after toast with Nutella.” For a moment Satan looks confused before he seems to realize. “I was craving something salty at first but then I remembered I still had Nutella and yeah…not exactly a good combo, but hey, I was craving food.”

Satan laughs as he shakes his head and stands up. “Alright, snacks and hot cocoa for [Name]. Perhaps I should ask Beel about snacks.” He wonders aloud as he turns and leaves your room.

You watch him with a smile on your lips and shake your head. You quickly groan when you feel cramps returning. Burying your head in the pillow, you bite into it, shutting your eyes tight. You hear your phone go off again and this time you check it out. A smile immediately crosses your lips.

> _Beel is on the way to your room, hands full of salty and sweet snacks._


	11. Winter Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have always battled with depression and being an exchange student in a place you don’t know, doesn’t really help. Especially when everyone treats you worse each day. You can hold it in, but … for how much longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I felt down a couple of days ago and yeah.. I was also listening to Nana’s soundtrack, hence the title from the song Winter Sleep by Olivia Lufkin.

A voice calls out your name. You raise your head from your notebook and see Solomon in front of you. You want to smile, greet him, but your body doesn’t listen. You could see worry in his eyes and instead of saying anything, he sits down. You look back down, continuing to work on homework, which is due next week, but you need to busy yourself.

“Do you want to come to Purgatory Hall after classes?” Solomon decides to break the silence. “Luke would love to hang out with you.”

“Ah, I’m thinking of going to the library actually.” You admit, looking at him once more. You smile, but it doesn’t reach your eyes. “I still have to search for some more information.”

“Do you need help?”

You shake your head, smile genuine. “It’s alright. I’m sure you have more important things to do.” You try to focus on your assignment, but it’s futile. “Once I’m done I can come by for a cup of tea though.”

Solomon smiled warmly and nodded. “We’ll be waiting.”

He remains seated there, keeping you company for the rest of the break. Neither of you say a word. He doesn’t ask where brothers are and neither do you ask where Simeon and Luke are, preferring silence much more than talking. And for a moment you enjoy it.

“Aha! I knew it!”

You flinch at Mammon’s loud voice and before you know it, he’s leaning into your personal space. You jump back, eyes wide, fear beginning to overwhelm you.

“Hey, why don’t ya do mine too?” Mammon smiles ever so sweetly and you shudder under his stare.

You can’t do anything but nod, which makes him happier before he strolls away, stars sparkling all around him. Your hands are shaking and you don’t notice Solomon holding them until he grips them tighter. You blink with your eyes and you look at him.

“Are you alright?” he asks worried.

You part your lips and all you manage is a soft; “Yes…”

Solomon doesn’t believe you, but he doesn’t push after all he had noticed the same pattern going on since your arrival. You can’t exactly say no, not when someone’s so close, less alone when you feel so intimidated. The worst were always with Lucifer and Satan and Solomon couldn’t blame you.

The rest of the classes somehow pass calmly. You notice Mammon sleeping along with Leviathan and Belphegor, yet the professor doesn’t say anything.  _ The usual. _ Asmodeus is checking his D.D.D frequently, rarely listening to lectures and Beelzebub eating in the background.  _ Like usually. _ Satan and Lucifer are the only ones actually listening, with the latter quite frequently sending murderous intent towards his brothers for their inactivity. It still doesn’t help and you’re amazed the same thing happens over and over again.

* * *

“I expected better of you.” Lucifer’s gaze is looking  _ through _ you.

You’re standing by your desk, Lucifer in front of you. “I-I’m sorry…” you stutter, avoiding his gaze. “I’m trying…”

“Try  _ better _ .” He almost hisses and you flinch. “Your grades are an embarrassment to the exchange program. A very pitiful example for humans.”

You lower your head, blinking the tears away, refusing to cry. You gulp, mentally chiding yourself to calm down. You grit your teeth as you tune out Lucifer’s words.  _ Stay calm. Don’t you  _ dare _ cry. Don’t show weakness to him. He’s only spitting you to get a reaction out of you. Don’t give in. _ You take in a shaky breath.  _ Don’t you  _ dare _ give in. _

“Do you understand me?”

You raise your head, face rid of any expression. If it caught him off guard, he was hiding it too well. “Yes, I understand.” you answer.

He doesn’t say anything as he stares at you before he turns and walks out of the classroom.

_ Keep it in. Don’t break. _ You feel your chest tighten as you try to suppress your emotions. Turning, you put the books in your bag with shaking hands.  _ Don’t break down. Don’t. Wait for a bit longer. Just a bit and it’ll be over. _ Your heart misses a beat and you stop, holding for your chest. You know it’s not good for your health to suppress your emotions, but you don’t want to give demons satisfaction of your misery. You know you’re alone in Devildom, which only makes it worse the longer you think about it.

_ “What a normie. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you with my TSL collection.” _

_ “I’m s-sorry, Levi. I was being careful, but Mammon suddenly jumped on my bed and I spilled the tea. I-I can buy you new book.” _

_ “This is the first edition! What makes you think they’re still selling it?! And even if they do, can you even afford it?” _

The walk to the library is unusually long. Your D.D.D doesn’t ring and a part of you is glad. They finally learnt that you prefer being alone.

_ “Well, I don’t exactly expect you to kill in these clothes, but I hoped for better than … this.” _

_ Asmodeus’ words stung. You’ve always felt self-conscious in your body and having a demon of Lust tell you that certainly wasn’t very motivating. _

_ “What should we do then? Should we search for another model?” _

_ “Why should we when we have me?” _

You stop in front of a small antique store and look inside. You spot a cute porcelain doll standing on a windowsill. She has long brown hair with two braids on each side and a smile on her lips. Freckles cover her cheeks and she wears a bright green dress with lace on edge and a hat with a big bow on it. You unknowingly smile and before you know it, you walk inside to look at it closer. The demon that stands by the cash register is a bit older than usual demons, but he warmly greets you as he moves to join you.

“She’s a real antique that one.” He says and you look at him in curiosity. “A human made it.”

Your eyes widen. “Human?” you repeat and he nods. “What is it doing here?” you wonder aloud as you look back at the doll and tilt head to the side.

“He made it for his lover, who happened to be a demoness.” The demon shortly explains and you chuckle like you expected that answer. “He gave it to her as a gift and she accepted it along with his love.” A smile spread across your lips. “But humans don’t live long and soon he passed away. Unable to look at it anymore, she sold it to me. She was always reminded of him and of his love for her.”

Your smile disappears and you reach out to touch it gently. “She’s beautiful…” you whisper.

“She’s made after the demoness.”

You look at the demon. “How much is it?”

“It’s not for sale.” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” you assure him before you look at the time. Your eyes widen when you realize the library is about to close in good thirty minutes. “Can I come by again?” you ask and the demon nods. “Thank you!” Your smile is just a bit wider and less forceful as you rush out of the store and down the street towards the library. You couldn’t believe you spent so much time walking to the library and in that store.

But that’s alright. You found another place to hang out that brothers don’t know about.

“Where were you?” Lucifer’s voice sends shivers down your spine as you step inside the House of Lamentation.

“I stopped by Purgatory Hall.” You answer, not daring to take a step further.

Lucifer narrows his eyebrows. “Did you forget about dinner?”

“I lost track of time.” You gulp and take a glance at him only to look away in a second. It felt like he could read you like an open book.

“Should I put you on a leash then? Like a puppy that gets lost one too many times?” he snarls and you know he doesn’t mean anything by it, but you can’t help but feel terrified of him.

You unconsciously wrap arms around yourself. “I’m sorry.”

“Apology won’t help you next time. Go to your room.”

You lower your head and you pass him by as quickly as possibly as you clutch your bag against your chest. Your heart is beating too fast and sudden sleepiness overwhelms you that you stumble on the stairs and fall. You don’t hear anyone. You make a fist, eyes tearing up and you can’t help but whimper at the pain that spreads in your shoulder when you try to stand. Your heart continues to beat rapidly, like it’s out of control, and no matter how much you try to calm down, you  _ can’t _ . All you want is to sleep.

Before you can reach your room, you fall on the floor, losing consciousness.


	12. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve never been fond of summers, less alone the heat. Spending it in Devildom, your hatred towards it reaches a whole new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dying of the heat here. Thank god we had rain, but even then I’m not fond of the summer, so I can’t wait for autumn and winter to arrive. Then again it’s already July here, huh … who would've thought…

Laying on your bed, you stare at the ceiling above. Everything is quiet.  _ Too _ quiet. But you don’t have it in yourself to care about it right now. No. At the moment you care about nothing but the heat and drops of sweat that you feel on your forehead and it’s only  _ 6 in the morning _ .

Your phone goes off and you groan. You don’t move—refuse to move, because moving means warming up and warming up means more heat. No. Not today.

A couple of minutes pass before your phone goes off once again. This time someone’s calling and with great reluctance, you decide to check who it is. Your mood immediately worsens, seeing Lucifer’s name and you wonder if he feels when you’re having a rough time just to make everything worse.

Letting out a sigh, you know if you don’t pick up, he’ll give you work and in this heat, you certainly don’t want that. You’re already melting and you’re only lying in your bed. “Yes?” you answer in a monotone voice.

“ _Ah, you’re already awake I see._ ” Lucifer muses and you roll with your eyes, obviously teasing you for those times you slept in. “ _And_ _here I wondered if you'd still be sleeping since it’s weekend._ ” He teases you and you can’t hide the groan that escapes you. He laughs on the other side, but a smile soon betrays you. He always seems to find a moment to tease you.

“Why in the whole wide universe are you calling me at 6?” you ask, slight annoyance spotted in your voice.

“ _ We’re having a meeting in an hour. Get ready and come down on breakfast. _ ”

“What?” you murmur before your eyes grow wide. “No! Why?!” you sit up.

“ _ What do you mean why? It’s Saturday and as far as I know, Diavolo said there’ll be a meeting on Saturday once a month with the exchange students. _ ”

“No!” you groan and lay back down, trashing your feet like a child. “I refuse! I don’t wanna go! It’s hot! I’m  _ literally _ melting as we speak.”

Lucifer sighs and you can hear him shaking his head. “ _ Which is why we’re having it early in the morning. _ ”

Closing your eyes, you groan before you sigh. “Do I have to?”

“ _ Yes. _ ” Was his simple answer that made you curse under your breath. “ _ We’ll wait for you here. Get ready and come down into the dining hall. _ ”

You click with your tongue and throw the phone on your bed, ignoring it. Closing your eyes, you find yourself laying on a blanket under a tree. There’s a soft breeze that makes the heat just a bit more bearable. There’s laughter from people and children and you smile to yourself, enjoying the peace.

It's short-lived, for the next moment the door bursts open and before you realize you’re being thrown over a shoulder as the demon in question runs out.

“Mammon!” you glare at the demon, already wiggling and trashing only to be stopped by his hands on your hips, stilling you completely. “What’s the meaning of this?” you demand.

“Talk to Lucifer!” Mammon snaps and you sigh. “He called ya thirty minutes ago!”

“What?” you’re confused. “I just talked to him.”

“It’s already half past 6, idiot.” Mammon groans. “Ya really don’ wanna leave Lucifer hanging more than ya already do, do ya?”

At that you grow limp and let him carry you. You can feel the warm breeze the moment you leave the House of Lamentation, but you don’t ask Mammon to let you down. You’re not in the mood to walk to the academy, but you feel slightly bad for letting him carry you. No one’s outside at such hour either way, so you don’t mind if anyone sees you like this. And it doesn’t seem like Mammon cares either as he’s mumbling under his breath to reach the academy quickly. Quietly you wonder why he doesn’t use his wings instead. You’d definitely be at your destination much quicker.

Only when you reach the academy, Mammon lets you down and you cross your arms with a huff. You turn your head away, refusing to meet his gaze that baffles him and wonders what the hell he's doing wrong. You look down at your pyjamas, which consists of shorts and a top—thank god you put on shorts the night before even if you’re used to sleeping only in top—, before you sigh.

“You could’ve let me change at least…” you murmur under your breath.

“And risk Lucifer’s wrath? Nah thanks.” Mammon answers and quickly adds; “Not that I’m scared of him! I just don’t wanna do more work than needed!” Then after a moment; “Ya wore this inside the House a lot too, so it’s fine. It’s just us…”

You chuckle and shake with your head as the two of you walk inside. “Is it always so hot here?”

“Today’s one of the colder days.”

“ _ Colder?! _ ” you hiss, glaring at him. “ _ This _ is cold for you? I’m  _ melting _ !”

Mammon stares at you for a moment before he bursts into laughter. Your glare intensifies, but you don’t have it in yourself to shut him up. Messing with your hair, you groan when you spot the two angels and a sorcerer walking in front of you. At the sound of Mammon’s laughter, the three turn around and smile when they spot you.

“Solomon!” you cry out, knowing that he’ll more than agree with you. He raises an eyebrow as he waits for you to rush to his side, smiling softly. “Can you tell Mammon that it’s abnormally  _ hot _ ?”

He chuckles and messes your hair and you wonder what’s with everyone and your hair. “It is rather hot, isn’t it?” he muses.

Only then you take his whole appearance in. He’s wearing his usual clothes that consists of black long-sleeved shirt with a mock turtleneck, black pants and a cape. You scowl at him, taking a couple of steps back to Mammon.

“I should’ve known.” You put your hand over your mouth, disbelief on your face. “You betrayed me; a fellow human! We should be sticking together, but you’re sticking with the rest! I do not know who you are.”

Amusement is clear in his eyes and before he can say anything, Barbatos approaches you, speaking: “Everyone’s already waiting.” Then his eyes are on you. “I’ve prepared some ice tea to cool down.”

You smile at that and walk to his side. “I can’t wait to drink something cold.” A pout grows on your lips. “Why does Devildom have to be so hot this time? Why can’t the exchange program happen in winter instead? I’d rather be cold than hot and unable to move.”

Barbatos, Solomon and Simeon chuckle as you walk towards the hall. A shiver runs down your spine just when you stop outside the hall and you can already hear Lucifer scolding you when you look down at your clothes. The demons certainly know the set was also your pyjama, but the rest don’t, so you hope the oldest brother won’t say anything about it. But knowing Lucifer… You shudder just thinking about it.

Much to your surprise, when you walk into the hall, it’s surprisingly chilly. Not to the point you’d need long sleeves or trousers, but just enough to make you shiver at first. You don’t mind it much, as a matter of fact you’re quite fond of the coldness that you completely miss the baffled look Lucifer is sending you. He soon composes himself when Diavolo greets everyone as you take your seats.

You’re suddenly motivated to lean down on the table, but decide against it, knowing you’ll get scolded. Although you don’t miss Diavolo looking at you once in a while, amusement quite visible both in his eyes and on his face. You only shrug when Asmodeus asks you what you’ve done to receive such reactions and you really don’t know. Perhaps it’s due to clothes you wear or how you almost slept in, or maybe it’s because of how you’re not joining in the conversations and think of all those hills and mountains you could visit back home in this heat instead.

“So,” Diavolo’s voice raises just a bit, waking you from your daydreaming. “I have an important question for exchange students.” He says and looks from one to another until his eyes fall on you last. You’re curious what he wants to ask, but for some reason you already have a hunch what this is about. “How do you find Devildom so far? Is it to your liking? Are the classes hard?”

You glance at Lucifer, who’s writing something down before you look at Barbatos, who’s smiling, like he’s expecting something to happen. You narrow your eyebrows and turn to Satan, who’s the closest to the ice tea and ask him if he can hand you some. He does so without reluctance and you smile at him in thanks. You take a sip as you listen to Diavolo’s questions and the moment he stops you raise your hand.

“Ah, [Name].” Diavolo acknowledges you. “You didn’t have to raise your hand, we’re not in class.”

All eyes turn to you. You hear Belphegor snort beside Mammon, who’s sitting beside you, while the latter is suddenly, for some reason, very nervous. Leviathan, Satan and Asmodeus watch you intrigued and in wonder while Beelzebub is quietly sipping on his ice tea. Solomon and Simeon are already smiling, like they know what you’re about to say and Luke’s chiding Beelzebub, who was more than ready to go for another ice tea.

“Please,” Diavolo gestures to you to speak.

Lucifer stops writing, his eyes focusing on you, waiting.

“Thank you, Lord Diavolo.” If you already begin, it’s good to be polite, right? You didn’t really want to be on a bad end with Lucifer regarding etiquette. It was already enough for Mammon correcting you whenever you two met with the Prince and talked to him like you were his friend. You put ice tea on the table and cross your fingers, like you’re suddenly preparing for a debate of the century.

“Before I begin, I’d like to thank Barbatos for making the most delicious ice tea I’ve ever tasted.” You begin and beam at Barbatos, who’s taking it with a shy nod, his cheeks dusted with redness. “It’s neither too sweet or unsweet, just … perfect.” You make an OK sign that makes Asmodeus and Satan laugh while Beelzebub and Luke are nodding in agreement. You see Lucifer resisting to facepalm, but you don’t miss the tick mark that appears on his forehead. “Now on the matters regarding the exchange program;” you continue; “if I were to judge it from 0 to 10—” Lucifer is looking at you with expectation and for a moment you feel bad about it. Just for a moment; “—I’d give it -10.”

The silence that spreads is nothing compared to the sudden confusion that erupts from all sides.

“W-what?”

“I-I’m sorry, did I hear that correctly?”

“-10? Like …  _ m-minus _ ?!”

“Can you please elaborate?”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Is it possible to get such a low grade when it isn’t even a possibility?”

The only one who’s not saying anything is Lucifer. But you’re more than sure that you’ve spiked his anger if the broken pen in his hand is any of a hint.

“Please,” Diavolo speaks over everyone and although hardly, the brothers calm down. “If you could please elaborate?” he looks at you with a smile.

“It’s  _ hot _ .” You answer and the brothers are looking at you like you just grew another head.

“I beg your pardon?” Lucifer speaks. You’re not sure if he’s confused or upset at your reason.

“I get you’re used to this, I really do, but, I’m just a human. I mean, I’m literally the only  _ normal _ human – if we ignore the angelic side of me – and I’m melting. I’m not used to such heat. Like, okay, up to 30 degrees Celsius I get, hell even that one is too much for me to handle. The best is 20, 25 tops. That’s at the moment the only bad thing and the reason why the grade is minus.” You cross your arms and lean back. “Everything’s still okay. Sure classes are hard sometimes, since it’s a subject I never had before, but it’s passable. Everyone’s helping me around too, so I don’t have anything else to add. But the  _ heat _ . Can’t anyone do something about it? I’m going to melt sooner or later.”

There’s silence that stretches before Diavolo’s laughter fills the hall.

“It’s not a laughing matter!” you slam fist on table, but no one can find your reaction upsetting, less alone Lucifer, who shows clear confusion. “I refuse to go to classes! I refuse to move from bed unless someone carries me! I refuse to do  _ anything _ ! Summers are meant to spend in shades and in cold places!”

If no one knew you, they’d think you’re being serious. For a moment they even took everything seriously.

“I apologize for that,” Diavolo smiles. “If I knew this heat would be unbearable for a normal human, I’d definitely take it into consideration before.”

“Hey, now I take offense to that.” you’re pouting. “Suddenly I feel like you’re not taking me seriously.”

“Be assured we do.” The Prince says and looks at Lucifer. “Perhaps we should take a week off from classes? Make it a vacation?”

“I don’t see why we should.”

“Yes!” you interrupt the demon. “In some countries they spend two months off in summer! I agree! I don’t care if it’s a week or month or two, as long as I  _ don’t have to struggle in this heat. _ ” You turn to Lucifer. “Would you rather have me skip classes—not that I’d actually have a chance after I said it—and have low grades or would you rather see me work and be a competent student?” you cross your arms and raise an eyebrow, like you wanted to dare him to refuse the idea.

For a moment, Lucifer remains silent before he closes his eyes and sighs. “If the heat truly gets so much to you, I don’t see a reason why we shouldn’t take a day or two off.” A wide smile crosses your lips and just when you’re about to celebrate, he adds: “But this will be one chance only.”

“Eh?” you murmur, eyes staring at him. “Tch…” you click with your tongue and look away. You’re pouting, Diavolo is laughing while Beelzebub is handing you another ice tea that you happily accept. You beam at ice tea when an idea comes to you.

“No.” Lucifer denies you before you even have a chance to speak.

“You don’t even know what I wanted to say!” you oppose, pointing at him and forgetting about the etiquette you may have learned. Then again, who even cares about it when you’re upset. “Isn’t the council supposed to listen to others before making a decision?” you raise an eyebrow and a smirk grows on your lips when you see his hands twitch.

“First; I’m only the Vice President, no more.” He glares at you, but it doesn’t bother you. As a matter of fact, it almost makes you laugh at how easily he gets provoked when unnecessary. “For second, what do you want now?” he sighs and massages his temples, already feeling a headache coming.

“I forgot.” You answer with a shrug and smile ever so innocently when his elbow misses the desk when he tries to lean on it.

“Now, now,” Diavolo speaks, cutting in before Lucifer could go full demon on you.

His horns are already visible, and he’s glaring at you. You can see the brother shifting uncomfortably, even Satan, who usually remains expressionless, is looking at you in worry. Luke on the other side is sitting closer to Simeon, who, along with Solomon and Barbatos, find the situation quite amusing instead. Who would’ve thought that someone like you—a human with no special powers—could rile up the Avatar of Pride so easily.

“Why don’t we all calm down and perhaps [Name] can try to remember while we hear what the rest of exchange students want to say?” Diavolo is smiling, but the tension is clear and you can tell Diavolo wants you to calm down the moment he looks at you.

You do so, leaning back on the chair and sipping the ice tea you’re holding. You’re listening to what Solomon and Simeon are saying with Luke occasionally adding a thing or two, but you don’t miss the way Lucifer is tense. The corners of your lips turn into a smirk and he’s glaring at you, like he’s feeling it.

But then you begin to feel it before you realize it. When ice tea doesn’t sate your heat anymore, it’s only a matter of time before you grow restless. The fact that the meeting still hasn’t ended yet, is slightly growing on your nerves as well.

“Well then, why don’t we end it here for today?” Diavolo asks.

“What?” Lucifer is surprised, eyes wide as he looks at the Prince. “But we still must cover—”

“Now, now, Lucifer,” the Prince smiles. “While it’s true we still have things to cover, it won’t do us any good if not all of us are present.”

You pursue lips into a thin line, knowing he was looking after you. Even if the hall was chilly when you came in, it’s already warm and you feel sweat run down your back. The heat was growing and you didn’t like it. You narrow your eyebrows when you see Barbatos handing you another drink. You can’t bring yourself to thank him, but you still smile, although forcibly. It doesn’t sate the heat, but it’s better than nothing.

“Alright …” Lucifer sighs.

You let out a sigh of relief and watch as everyone stands up. Everyone except you. You remain sitting and no one seems to pay attention to it. Not even when they leave the hall, except for Barbatos, who is staring at you in worry.

“Are you alright?” Barbatos asks.

“Yes,” you nod, sighing quietly. “Just…not very fond of the heat. Never was.” Slowly standing on your feet, you groan, feeling uncomfortable in your own body.

“Why don’t you come to the Lord’s Castle later on?” Barbatos asks with a small smile. “I have bath salts for refreshment.”

“It’s alright,” You’re quick to refuse. “I wouldn’t like to impose on Lord Diavolo or you for that silly matter. All I need is get back to my room, do nothing and I’ll be perfectly fine by the evening.”

“While that may be the case in the human world, here summers get much hotter each day.”

You whine at that and sit back down, whimpering. “I hate summers the most. Do you think Lord Diavolo would refuse if I ask for permission to go to the beach?”

Barbatos caresses his chin, thinking. “I’m not sure, but there’s only one way for you to find out.” he smiles and it makes you grin. “Do keep in mind there’s also Lucifer.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll work it out with Lucifer.” you say determined.


	13. Vena Amoris | part 3 of Broken Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Lucifer, who makes the first step and you’re not sure how to feel about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s gonna be one more part. I promise. One more. I’m just gonna leave this here and disappear asdfghjkl

You don't see them, but you can feel their presence. You don’t know why it calms you. From sleepless nights and nightmares, you could finally sleep without the help of Celestial herbs and sorcerer’s magic. You should be worried, really, yet you can’t bring yourself to demand them to leave, to leave you alone and never return. You’re not that confident, so unsure, knowing they would find another way to watch over you.

On the other hand, you feel slightly glad. You know you were selfish for taking up their time, but at least Simeon, Solomon and Luke visited you frequently. You know it was wrong and that they had important things to do, but you couldn’t help but look forward to their presence in your small house. In those five years you spent grieving for your parents and trying to get better from breaking seven pacts at once, you grew quite close to all three. Especially Simeon.

It was Simeon’s stay exactly when Lucifer decided to approach you.

The sudden tension between the angel and demon doesn’t go unnoticed by you as all three of you are sitting on a terrace behind your house. You're staring at your garden instead, completely ignoring Simeon and Lucifer, who haven’t spoken a single word.

Unable to bear the silence, you soon close your eyes and let out a silent sigh. Turning towards Lucifer, he looks at you in that same moment and your eyes meet. “I know you’ve been following me every day.” You’re the first to break the silence. “I don’t know if you let your presence be felt on purpose, but neither of you were really hiding.”

“I know,” Lucifer nods and you frown. “I wanted to approach you when Simeon is here.”

That makes both you and Simeon narrow your eyebrows. You look at each other confused, but warily.

“I want to properly explain everything.” Lucifer shortly explains. He doesn’t miss how you flinch and move closer to Simeon, whose shoulders tense, preparing for an attack. He resists an urge to smile, because if Simeon reacts that way, then that is everything Lucifer needs to know. Simeon _would_ protect you no matter what.

“What if I don’t want to hear it?” You force yourself to ask.

“Then I won’t say a word.” He reaches for the cup of coffee and takes a sip, his eyes never straying from yours. “You deserve to know the truth, but if you don’t wish to know then that is fine by me.”

Biting your lower lip, you look at Simeon, who stares at Lucifer like he tries to read him. But knowing the oldest demon, Lucifer could hide his emotions too well. Narrowing your eyebrows, you pursue your lips into a thin line before you nod.

“Alright…” you whisper, taking in a shaky breath. “I’m listening.”

Lucifer stares at you, saying nothing for a while. Breaking the eye-contact, he looks at Simeon like he wants his approval to talk. Getting what he wants, Lucifer closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “When Lilith was reincarnated as human, a witch found out her connection to us.” He begins slowly. “She was quite powerful in her prime years when we were still angels and we, brothers and I, defeated her for she made quite havoc on earth. We didn’t kill her, thinking the defeat would be enough to stop her. It appears she held a grudge and I still regret the day I let her slip through my fingers.”

You frown, but listen in silence.

“Ever since, there’s been no word of her or anyone of her relation;” Lucifer continues “until you arrived at Devildom. The word of your ancestors spread and it brought her descendant forward. At first none of us had an idea, forgetting what happened so many years ago, but the moment she mentioned you, Lilith and her ancestor, I pieced it together. She demanded us to become unfriendly, cold and distant. Mammon and Levi were against it, of course,” the corners of his and your lips turn into a small smile. “But she threatened to go back into the past and make it so you were never born.”

A chill runs down your spine and Simeon reaches to hold your hand.

“I still remember and curse her name up to this day, but knowing Chandra, she was livid when we destroyed her coven, her power. Elvira spoke of the oath Chandra swore with her children to destroy us, starting with Lilith.” Closing his eyes, Lucifer sighs. “But then Lilith died and us brothers didn’t have an exactly good relationship among each other either. We were new to being demons, forced to live in a place so unknown to us, one place we never thought we would live in. In a way it was a perfect chance for them to get revenge on us, yet it seemed they weren’t as strong as Chandra was.” Taking a sip of coffee, he pursues lips into a thin line. “But then you came and Elvira found your connection to Lilith. None of us knew she observed us and when you left she decided to approach us.”

Simeon holds your hand just a bit tighter.

“She gave us an ultimatum.” Lucifer closes his eyes, his grip on the cup tight. “If we give you distance, push you away, she’ll leave you alone. Mammon argued with her, refusing, yet he still kept the distance. He still cherishes you too much to lose you.” He looks into your eyes and you recognize pain and regret. “But once you came back, all of that nearly diminished. We had no idea you were coming back, so when we saw Solomon, Simeon and Luke, we knew you were coming as well. Mammon was about to go and pick you up at the RAD, but we argued and he left. I don’t know where he went, none of us do, but he came when you were searching for him.”

“You were at the house?” you blurt out.

Averting his gaze, a look of regret returns, and you know the answer.

“We all were.” He admits. “We couldn’t see you, feeling both ashamed and angry at ourselves for being unable to do anything. Mammon took it the worst of us. None of us knew that he visited you once.”

You’re confused. “What?”

“You must have been sleeping, but Mammon paid you a visit.” Your eyes widen. “Of course Elvira found out and she wasn’t exactly happy about it. It upset her and said we’ll be sorry for that, but we managed to argue back that she didn’t forbid us for checking on you when you’re not conscious of our presence.” He takes in a deep breath before he slowly lets it out in a rather silent sigh. “Then you moved to Purgatory Hall and it just went … downhill from there. We argued constantly, unsure how to make Elvira pull out of this deal.”

You shake your head, hardly believing what he was saying. “Aside from Diavolo and King of Hell, you’re seven _strongest_ demons, Lucifer.” He looks at you like he expected those words.

He shakes his head. “We had to make sure she was working alone unlike Chandra. We had to plan carefully, since she always kept an eye on us. We found she had a couple of low-class demons on her side, telling her of what’s happening between us.” He sighs. “Then Mammon saw you running out of Diavolo’s office crying and we ended in another argument. Mammon wanted to tell you everything. He wanted to be with you. Leviathan as well.”

You remember someone calling you that day, somehow knowing it was Mammon. Your shoulders slump as you lower your head, eyes falling at your hands instead. Simeon is still holding your hand. No matter how much you try, you can’t forget that day.

“We didn’t know what Lord Diavolo spoke to you about, but Mammon wanted to go to you. I had never seen him so anxious and upset until that moment.” You could feel his and Simeon’s eyes on you, but you continue to stare at your hands, eyes tearing up. You fear what is coming. “You broke all seven pacts at once.” He glances at Simeon, who already stares at him. “Why?”

“It was a gamble,” You whisper, closing your eyes. “If I broke one pact at a time, you’d figure it out and demand answers. After pushing me away for so long, I didn’t want to see any of you. Can you blame me?” you laugh bitterly, finally raising your head to look at him.

Lucifer’s eyes widen, but he quickly composes himself and shakes his head. “Not at all.” He answers. “But you broke the pacts of seven strong demons—like you’ve said before. You must have taken quite the damage both mentally and physically.”

“I have.” You admit. “But I had help.” You give Simeon a squeeze and he returns it as he speaks;

“Luke and I stayed with them, making sure they were never alone. Solomon took our place when we had to go back to the Celestial Realm.”

Lucifer nods in understanding.

“When did you find out about my parents?” you ask, still looking at Lucifer, who doesn’t seem surprised at your question.

Lucifer remains quiet, thinking. “Around one year later.” He speaks after a moment. “It was odd that Elvira suddenly disappeared before you left. We had no idea what she was up to, hoping the angels and Solomon helped you and that you were safe wherever you were.” Your chest tightens at his words, feeling a lump growing in your throat. “Belphie and Satan overheard a couple of demons talking to each other about you and Elvira. They also spoke of your parents and the accident, so Satan decided to look into it. All the police had it written was as an accident – truck going out of control and hitting the car straight on. But Satan found it odd. While it rarely happens that truck spirals out of control, it doesn’t happen without a reason, especially when the roads are dry.”

He hesitates, glancing at Simeon and you can see he’s wondering if he should tell you or not.

“I’m okay…” you whisper, but both of them know you aren’t. Yet you still want to hear it from his lips. You want to hear what really happened to your parents.

Closing his eyes, Lucifer takes in a shaky breath before he speaks with a quieter voice. “There’s footage of the accident, but it’s not in good quality. Satan managed to get a copy of it, asking Levi if he could make the graphic a bit better. It was hard, but he managed. We watched the footage over and over to see if there’s anything odd, but there was nothing. Nothing _except_ for a small detail that police could easily miss in that bad quality.” You unknowingly make a fist and grit your teeth. “Just before the hit, the driver looked like he wanted to steer the truck to prevent the accident, yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t.”

You remember the video. Although in bad quality, you couldn’t see the driver, but managed to spot movement of his arms. You didn’t think much of it, but now that you listen to Lucifer you curse at yourself for not taking more caution.

“Belphie and Asmo were talking with the demons, asking them in a round-about way about you. We took the risk by asking directly, but they weren’t exactly subtle when it came to their idiocy.” Lucifer looks to the side. “Mammon and Beel were already on a hunt for the witch.”

“Ah,” Simeon seems to remember. Both you and Lucifer look at him. “That was reckless of them…” he murmurs, his gaze that of a parent scolding his child. “Michael was fuming when he found out that Mammon and Beel are on a witch hunt.”

Lucifer chuckles and you unconsciously smile. “I believe he was,” he nods and sighs a moment later. “Once we were sure that Elvira was the cause for the accident, nothing could save her.”

“The devastation you left of her coven, let every witch know it’s no good to get on your bad side. Especially Mammon’s.” The corners of Simeon’s lips turn into a smile and it makes you wonder just _what_ the brothers did.

Lucifer huffs like Simeon just insulted him. “It’s their own fault for messing with us. It should’ve been obvious when we dealt with Chandra back then.”

“Yet she still managed to escape you.”

Narrowing his eyebrows, Lucifer glares at Simeon and you’re quick to speak; “Calm down, I really don’t want to become homeless right now.” with a nervous laughter. They look at you, but calm down and fall into silence. Lucifer reaches for the cup of coffee and takes a sip, his eyes quite obviously looking around your house. You look at Simeon, who’s looking at Lucifer with a slightly troubled expression and you wonder what’s on his mind.

Holding the cup in his hands, Lucifer focuses back on you. “We truly are sorry.” He speaks quietly and you look at him. “If you have any questions, you can ask. If you want to curse us, you can. We won’t hold it against you for whatever your decision will be. If you want us to leave you alone, we will.”

“I was hurt.” Your voice was silent, but the quietness that surrounds you prevents you to be unheard. “I waited for your call. I had no idea if I did something wrong or _what_. I missed you so much only to be confused when I came back to Devildom. Simeon, Solomon and Luke were there along with Diavolo and Barbatos. You? Nowhere in sight.”

Lucifer lowers his head in shame.

“Yes,” you continue, “if it weren’t for Solomon, Simeon and Luke being here, I don’t think I’d have regained as much strength as I have now.”

Dread overwhelms Lucifer, eyes widening in fear.

“I felt defeated, crushed and disappointed at myself for trusting you. But what did I even expect?” you chuckle. “You’re demons and I’m just a mortal with a short lifespan.”

“That’s not true—”

“It is.” You overtake the demon, looking straight into his eyes. “It was my own fault for being naïve. For thinking I could be friends with you.” A sigh escapes your lips. “I thought I’d be angrier after hearing the reason, but…” you trail off and shake your head, unsure what to say.

“It’s alright,” Simeon releases your hand and caresses your back instead. “Why don’t you get some rest? You must be tired.”

Sparing him a glance, you nod before you look at Lucifer. “You can stay if you wish, I don’t mind.”

Lucifer bows his head in gratitude. “Thank you…” his voice is quiet, low and you feel your shoulders slump in defeat.

Standing up, you leave the terrace without sparing another glance. Both Lucifer and Simeon are silent, but you know the moment you’re out of hearing range, they’ll evolve in a talk. You unconsciously touch your left ring finger, where Lucifer’s pact tattoo used to be.

_“Vena amoris,” Lucifer speaks as he stares at your left hand that he holds. “Do you know the meaning?” he asks, emotions shifting in his eyes when first traces of a pact tattoo begin to appear._

_You shake your head and look at your ring finger. It’s similar to a tribe tattoo, but it has, what seems like, small branches spreading down your hand and over your wrist. It looks like those jewellery bracelets connected to the ring and you can’t help but be in awe._

_“Vena amoris,” he repeats and brings your hand up to his lips, his eyes finding yours. A shiver runs down your spine at the intensity of his gaze, cheeks growing warmer; “or a vein of love.”_

You feel like crying, eyes burning from unshed tears, as you whisper; “Such a thing doesn’t exist. It never did.”


	14. Falling blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer used the forgetting curse one too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea while playing the Dame event and yeah I know it’s rushed and all, but this is at the moment all I can get down to write on word/doc. Maybe one day I’ll write more to this, maybe I won’t, who knows...

“You should be careful, Lucifer.”

Lucifer looked at Diavolo, eyebrows raised in wonder. “What do you mean?”

“I heard you used another curse to make your brothers and [Name] forget what occurred.”

Lucifer didn’t want to show his displeasure, yet he did and Diavolo smiled.

* * *

It began with small things. Your phone began to disappear every now and then only for you to realize it’s been beside you the whole time. Sometimes you’d forget what time it was and the fact that you checked it for five times in a span of one minute only to then ask brothers the same question ten times in a span of five minutes. They teased you for it, especially Mammon and although feeling embarrassed for it, it didn’t last long either.

It continued with forgetting essays or doing homework. Last minute, you were panicking only for Lucifer to step in with a troubled expression and slight disappointment that you couldn’t miss. Thankfully professors were kind enough to delay for one more day. But then you realized you already did the essay, so you had two and you wondered which one to hand in before Lucifer took one directly from your hands. He stared at you warily as you nibbled on your thumb, thinking how could you have forgotten when he recalled Diavolo’s words.

He was quick to shake his head, thinking he must have been wrong. After all, no one had ever been affected by his forgotten curse before.

Then Mammon’s birthday came and the demon expected you to be the first to wish him only for you to act like it’s a normal day. It confused him, but more than that he was hurt. Wasn’t he your first? How could you forget his special day? There wasn’t a year that he had been so eager like that time only to be twice disappointed.

It was Satan, who first realized something was terribly wrong.

You were eating cereals with him on a Saturday morning only to place the bowl down. He looked at you confused, his eyebrow raising when you mumbled to yourself; “I wonder what I should have for breakfast today.” before you stood up and left the dining hall.

Satan stared at the half full bowl across the table until you came back with another. You sat down and then seemed to realize you had two in front of yourself. The way your eyebrows narrowed, frowning as you stared at the bowls, made Satan stand up and approach you.

“Do you feel unwell?”

You raised your head to look at him and he wondered what you saw because your eyes were blank. There was a spark of recognition and it made Satan’s heart ache. “Satan?” you called slowly, almost unsure. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have a part-time job today?”

“It’s Saturday, [Name].” he answered like it was obvious. “I don’t work on Saturdays.”

You blinked and looked back down at the table. “Oh…”

Small things turned into bigger ones and no one knew what to do.

“Huh?” you murmured as you blinked and looked around. “Where am I?”

“In Devildom.” A voice answered and you followed it to look at a young boy, looking at you with unshed tears in his eyes.

“Devildom?” you repeated, head tilted to the side. “What’s that?”

A man came into the view and you smiled. “Simeon!”

A flicker of hope passed through their expressions only to disappear with your next words;

“Wait, I forgot to take the laundry out of the washing machine.” You stood up, but was stopped by a hand holding yours. You looked at the man that was holding you, his red eyes full of sadness and regret. “What is it?” you questioned, the familiarity of his touch making your heart skip a beat. But you couldn’t recognize him.

“Don’t you remember you’ve been living in Devildom for two years already?”

You blinked. “I do?”

“Don’t you know who we are?” he asked, emotions swirling in his eyes that made your chest feel _tight_ for a reason unknown.

“I—” you weren’t sure what to say, what to tell him, except be silent as you tried to remember.

“It’s okay not to remember.”

“Simeon!”

You startled at the animosity you felt, tension filling the room and the boy ran to your side, hugging you tightly, his small arms shaking. You unconsciously embraced him back like you _used to_ as you watched the two men argue.

“It was bound to happen, Lucifer.” Simeon’s stern gaze didn’t waver from the other. “You should have known better than to use _that_.”

At those words Lucifer flinched and the room fell silent.

“What happened?”

Their attention was on you and you startled before Lucifer turned away, crossing his arms like you just offended him in the worst way possible. Simeon on the other hand seemed reluctant to tell you anything.

“They should know.” Another voice spoke and you looked at a white haired man standing on the doorway. “It would be best to tell them.”

“I can’t.” Lucifer shook his head. “I can’t do it again. Over and over again, telling the same thing only for the next day to wake up thinking if it got worse.” His posture straightened, head raised as he glowered at _something_. Without another word he left the room and you wanted to cry.

“Did I do something?” you blurted out, looking at Simeon.

“You didn’t.” he smiled and cupped your face when the boy pulled away, sniffling. “I wish I could help you restore your memories.” He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on yours. “I wish I could help you somehow, but I cannot.”

“I’m okay.” You patted his back, a wide smile spread across your lips. “I’ll remember one day.”


End file.
